<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Educated Steele by NorahBolt56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287923">Educated Steele</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56'>NorahBolt56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Remington Steele (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Mr Steele go undercover as high school teachers in their latest case and perhaps they will learn more about each other in the midst of it..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Holt/Remington Steele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Principal Hamilton how can we help you?” Laura asked as she came and stood next to Remington where he sat behind the desk in his office. “Well as I explained to you on the phone Miss Holt, Cranebrook Academy has a long tradition of educating young men and women from some of the most prestigious families in Los Angeles. But we have a problem that could jeopardise our whole institution. It seems someone has got into our computer systems and has been changing student records and some other things,” the man sitting in front of them explained.</p>
<p>“Well it sounds like a case of some clever computer science students playing a prank perhaps?” Remington suggested, thinking it hardly sounded like a case that was worth the agency’s time.</p>
<p>“Well yes that thought did cross my mind Mr Steele and if it was only one or two instances then I would tend to agree with you. But several records appear to have been altered, and then the other day one of the school secretaries noticed some discrepancies in the school accounts. If word of this gets out it could ruin Cranebrook’s reputation,” Principal Hamilton replied worriedly.</p>
<p>“So do you have any ideas who might be behind it?” Laura inquired as the Principal shook his head. “No not really – whoever it is has covered their tracks well,” he informed them. “It could be a staff member or I guess it could be a student – I’m not really sure.”</p>
<p>“So what exactly would you like us to do for you?” Remington asked, still  not convinced that this was a case worth pursuing.</p>
<p>“Well I thought you could undertake an investigation to identify who’s responsible and what they’re up to and why,” the Principal stated hopefully.</p>
<p>“And how would we do that in a school without it getting out that we’re private investigators?” Remington posed the question.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve got an idea,” Laura put in, a gleam lighting up her brown eyes as the two men looked at her expectantly. “How about we go undercover as substitute teachers?” she suggested. Principal Hamilton nodded enthusiastically but Remington’s expression was far less so.</p>
<p>“Substitute teachers? Miss Holt, we don’t know the first thing about being teachers, well I certainly don’t at any rate,” Remington pointed out. His own lack of a formal education was rather a sore point with him and the idea of standing up in front of a bunch of spoilt little rich kid adolescents pretending he was a teacher did not appeal to him at all.</p>
<p>“Oh come on Mr Steele – it’s the perfect MO. We could move around the school and access all areas without getting questioned and who know what clues we might be able to pick up from overheard conversations and the like,” Laura argued.</p>
<p>“She does have a point Mr Steele,” Hamilton agreed, “and I can give you tips on the teaching side of things so you’ll appear credible. “</p>
<p>“Well that settles it then,” Laura stated with a triumphant smile as Remington tried not to glower at her too much. That didn’t settle anything as far as he was concerned but she was in charge after all - even though technically he was ‘the boss’, Laura being the real owner and head of the agency always had the final decision on what cases they took on. A point which she liked to remind him of quite often.</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” Principal Hamilton said with a smile. “Now what subjects do you think you might be best suited to?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Well I was a Math major at Stanford ,” Laura replied. “And Mr Steele is quite knowledgeable about art wouldn’t you say sir?” she added with the hint of a mischievous dimpled grin.</p>
<p>Remington shook his head a little ruefully at her but as he went to say something he was interrupted by the Principal who stood up and shook his hand gratefully. “That sounds very plausible. Thankyou so much for taking the case Mr Steele. Your agency comes so highly recommended I’m sure you’ll crack the case in no time. So I’ll see you both in my office first thing Monday morning?” he stated. Laura smiled and nodded in confirmation, “Of course Mr Hamilton,” as she gave Mr Steele a subtle kick under the desk. Trying not to wince, he flashed her a quick dirty look then trying not to pout, forced a smile onto his face as he shook hands with the Principal. “Yes, yes of course,” he replied hurriedly as he got up and they both walked Principal Hamilton out the door.</p>
<p>Once they were alone back in his office, Remington turned to Laura and stated vehemently, “Laura – rocking up to the Principal’s office first thing on a Monday morning is not exactly my idea of a rollicking good time!”</p>
<p>“Why – afraid you’ll get detention?” Laura laughed cheekily but he was in no mood for jokes. “Oh you’re laughing about it now but just wait until you’re surrounded by a hotbed of hormones!” Remington argued. Deciding to try a different tack in an effort to convince him, Laura closed the distance between them and ran a finger down the lapel of his suit jacket. “Well speaking of hormones..I hear there’s a position open for the new math sub’s teacher’s pet,” she whispered huskily as she gave him a meaningful look.</p>
<p>Powerless to resist her, a lopsided grin crossed Remington’s face as he replied, “Oh there is eh? Well I suspect I may have to fight off a few horny teenage boys in order to obtain that coveted position,” he quipped as he took her into his arms. “And I suspect more than a few young teenage girls, not to mention some of the faculty, may have their heads turned by the new Art teacher,” Laura replied with a grin of her own as she linked her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>“So..Miss Holt, how does a fella earn some extra credit in your class?’ Remington murmured as he cocked a mischievous eyebrow at her and pulled her closer to him. “Oh I think like this for starters,” Laura replied as she brought her lips to his, the two of them temporarily forgetting what they had been arguing about just moments before…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning saw Remington and Laura turn up to Cranebrook Academy bright and early in the Rabbit. “This place looks more like a country estate than a school,” Remington observed dryly as they drove through the large gates and up through the expansive grounds before parking in front of the imposing main building. Laura nodded in agreement and commented, “Certainly looks a bit different to my old high school.”</p>
<p>Before they got out of the car Remington swapped his sunglasses for a pair of fake reading glasses. In reply to Laura’s questioning look he quipped, “Just trying to look the part Miss Holt.. or is it Miss Groggins while we’re undercover?” he couldn’t help teasing her a bit. Taking the bait she snapped, “It’s Miss Lord thankyou very much – Tracey Lord. And which of your many aliases will you be adopting for this case Mr Steele?”</p>
<p>“Oh I thought ‘Mr O’Leary’ had a bit of a ring to it don’t you think?” he replied with a lopsided grin as they stepped out of the car. Laura couldn’t help admiring his outfit as she cast a glance at him – a tweed jacket with leather patches on the elbows with a shirt and tie and casual trousers, with the glasses adding to the overall image. “Well ‘Mr O’Leary’ – if I’d had a teacher who looked like you in high school I don’t think I would have ever got any work done,” she confessed with a laugh as a boyish grin crossed Remington’s face. “Hold that thought Miss Lord,” he whispered mischievously in her ear then grabbing  a briefcase out of the trunk he added with a cheeky raise of an eyebrow, “Well if I had gone to high school I can imagine many an adolescent fantasy would have been stirred if I had a teacher like you.”</p>
<p>Laura flashed him a dimpled smile at the compliment, then honing in on the rare insight into his past he’d just given her she asked, “So how old were you when you left school?”. He paused for a moment as a slightly uncomfortable look crossed his face, as it often did when he spoke of his past. “I was probably around ten or so I guess – my ‘education’ such as it was up until then had been rather sporadic at any rate. I lost count of the number of schools I attended – each time I got passed around to another so called relative or foster family it usually meant another change of school. “</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you didn’t have better opportunities,” Laura stated with genuine sympathy as he nodded gratefully. “You seem to have picked up quite a bit along the way though,” she added encouragingly. “Yes well Daniel took it upon himself to teach me the basics and a bit more,” he informed her and in reply to her somewhat surprised look he added with a wry smile, “The art of the con wasn’t the only thing he taught me.”</p>
<p>Keen to not relive anymore of his past though he quickly changed the subject. “I wish he’d taught me how to control a classroom of teenagers though,” he stated with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Oh come on Mr Steele, or should I say Mr O’Leary, how hard can it be?” Laura replied confidently but he still looked unconvinced. “Hmm we’ll see. The phrase, ‘famous last words’ comes to mind Laura,” he muttered as they headed into the main entrance together.</p>
<p>                                                ***************************************</p>
<p>As they made their way through the crowded halls towards the principal’s office they realised the sedate exterior of Cranebrook Academy belied the fact that inside it was pretty much like any other high school, albeit with the students dressed in identical uniforms. Teenagers packed the halls and as they walked past them, Laura found her thoughts going back to her own high school days and found things hadn’t changed all that much.</p>
<p>Some girls chatted together at their lockers whilst trying not to make it too obvious they were checking out the boys who were goofing around or trying to look cool in order to impress them. Other students hurried towards their classes which brought a nostalgic smile to Laura’s face – she had been one of those kids, eager to learn and striving to prove herself. Not that she hadn’t had a bit of fun too she thought as her smile got a bit wider, as she spied a young couple trying to stay hidden who were rather preoccupied with each other, remembering Marty Klopman and a couple of other boys she’d dated in high school.</p>
<p>She also noticed some of the female students casting admiring glances at Remington as he pushed his glasses up his nose a bit, automatically slipping into character she observed. Principal Hamilton welcomed them into his office then gave them a briefing on the classes they’d be ‘teaching’ – both in the 11<sup>th</sup> Grade, Advanced Maths for Laura and Art History for Remington. After giving them both a few teaching tips and tricks and a map of the school each he wished them luck then introduced ‘Miss Lord’ and ‘Mr O’Leary’ to the administration staff.</p>
<p>“if there’s anything you need Mr O’Leary I’d be more than happy to help you out,” one of the secretaries gushed over Remington as he flashed her a smile and Laura tried not to roll her eyes. “Why thankyou that’s very kind,” he replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes as he and Laura headed off tot heir respective classes. “Well good luck – let’s touch base during recess shall we?” Laura suggested as Remington gave her a puzzled look. “It’s the mid morning break,” she explained. “Oh good – I’ll need one by then I’m sure,” he replied with a rueful grin as they went their separate ways.</p>
<p>He found his allotted classroom and paused for a moment before entering, “Well here goes nothing sport,” he thought to himself as he steeled his nerves and straightened his tie before opening the door and stepping inside. About twenty or so students were inside – sixteen or seventeen year olds he figured by the look of them. A mix of boys and girls – some sitting at their desks, others mucking around or chatting to each other. “Okay everyone take your seats please,” he announced loudly as he put his briefcase down on the teacher’s desk at the front of the room. </p>
<p>The students stopped momentarily to look at him, some of the girls exchanging pleasantly surprised looks as he was much better looking than most of the teachers they had. “My name’s Mr O’Leary and I’m your new substitute teacher,” he informed them as he found some chalk and wrote his name on the board. He then turned to face the class as they slowly took their seats and as he looked at them he began reading their body language and sizing them up, just as Daniel had taught him how to long ago. He may not have had much formal education but he’d certainly learnt a lot from the school of life, he reflected.</p>
<p>This one’s a smart aleck I bet, he thought as he observed one young man lounging back in his chair with a cocky grin on his face. That one’s a serious student – probably gets picked on by the likes of the first bloke he thought as he observed another. That bunch of young ladies over there are probably the popular girls he surmised as he noticed the confident, almost superior air they had about them. And then he noticed another girl, sitting towards the back of the classroom, her head down as if she didn’t want to be noticed but every now and again she would steal glances at the first boy he’d sized up, the cocky lad.</p>
<p>“Now where are you up to in your text books?” Remington asked as one of the ‘popular girls’ suddenly put her hand up. “Yes Miss..?” he addressed her expectantly.</p>
<p>“Baxter..Amanda Baxter,” the girl informed him with a broad smile.</p>
<p>“Yes Miss Baxter – what’s your question?” Remington asked.</p>
<p>“Do you have a wife or girlfriend Mr O’Leary?” she replied with a mischievous grin as her friends dissolved into giggles and Remington shot them a look that shut them up pretty quickly.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay that’s enough. That’s really none of your business Miss Baxter. Now we’re here to learn about art history not my personal life,” he ended that line of questioning.</p>
<p>“Now who can tell me where you’re up to? How about you mate - and I’ll remind you to sit up straight in my class and pay attention,” Remington said sternly to the ‘smart aleck’ kid who looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger but sat up straighter nevertheless. “Yes sir,” he mumbled under his breath somewhat embarrassed, then fumbled through his text book as he didn’t really have a clue where they were up to.</p>
<p>Remington shot him an impatient look then said, “Seeing as Mister..?”</p>
<p>“Radcliffe..Andrew Radcliffe,” the boy filled in for him.</p>
<p>“Seeing as Mister Radcliffe here doesn’t seem to know where you’re up to, can someone else please tell me where you’re up to eh?” Remington continued as he looked around expectantly.</p>
<p>The boy he’d pegged as a serious student automatically put his hand up as the one called Radcliffe shot him a filthy look confirming Remington’s suspicions. A few other students also put their hands up, including the other girl he’d noticed sitting at the back of the classroom. He nodded in her direction with a smile on his face, figuring she might need a bit of encouragement, feeling a need as he always did to help the underdog. And as he observed the ‘cool girls’ cast derisive glances her way and snigger a little he figured his summation was correct.</p>
<p>“We’re up to page 42 sir – we’re studying triptychs,” the girl stated quietly as Remington nodded and smiled encouragingly at her.</p>
<p>“Thankyou Miss..?”</p>
<p>“Reilly.. Brenda Reilly sir,” she replied with a grateful smile of her own.</p>
<p>Remington then sat on the edge of the teacher’s desk. Triptychs – now that was something he knew a fair bit about – one in particular he thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Okay then - who can tell me what a triptych is and give me an example of a famous one?” he asked, thinking that maybe this teaching stuff wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
<p>This time he got the answer from the serious young man. “A triptych is a series of three paintings that are meant to be displayed together. A famous one is the Bordeaux Panel,” he stated as Remington had to stifle a chuckle ash e thought back to the previous year when he and Laura had stolen that very painting, or as it turned out, a top notch forgery of it. “Yes indeed – excellent example,” he replied enthusiastically, a grin spreading across his face. He then imparted his extensive knowledge of said painting to them, but left out the part about having stolen it.</p>
<p>“Wow you sure know your art sir,” one of the students commented as Remington’s grin got a bit wider. “Well that is my job after all. I’ve been interested in rare artworks since I was not much older than you all,” he quipped, quite enjoying himself he had to admit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile ‘Miss Lord’ was having a somewhat more challenging time in her Advanced Math class. It took her a moment or two to get their attention and when she finally did, she almost wished she hadn’t. She was glad to see there were a number of girls in the class – certainly more than when she had studied Advanced Math in high school. But the remainder of the class was made up of boys – hormone fueled adolescent boys who were pleasantly surprised to find their new substitute teacher was an attractive young woman, rather than the more matronly women or older men they usually got as subs. And although Cranebrook Academy prided itself on educating their male students to be young gentlemen, a good few of them seemed to forget that when they walked into the classroom – a few of them gaped at her with their mouths open and one or two even wolf whistled.</p><p>Laura tried not to roll her eyes too much and forced a smile onto her face as she addressed them. “Okay, okay that’s enough – take your seats please everyone. I’m your new substitute teacher Miss Lord.”</p><p>“Thank the Lord!” one of the boys exclaimed with a cheeky grin as he ogled her and his friends sniggered, “Good one,” and high fived him, while some of the girls in the class told them to shut up. Before Laura knew it the whole class seemed to be arguing loudly as the boys reacted to the girls telling them to shut up. Realising she was quickly losing control of them, she tried to make herself heard over the top of them and when that failed she resorted to whistling loudly to get their attention again.</p><p>They suddenly stopped and looked at her as she fixed them all with the look she often reserved for Mr Steele when he’d ticked her off. “Right that’s enough! I don’t want to hear another peep out of anyone unless I allow it – do I make myself clear?” she stated sternly, raising her voice so they knew she meant business, and much to her chagrin, reminding herself of her mother as she did so.</p><p>Suitably chastened, if only for the moment, the class nodded and replied in unison, “Yes Miss Lord.”</p><p>“I would expect you all to take this class more seriously – this is a junior Advanced Math class after all,” she added, then directly addressed the girls. “And you young ladies should realise what a privilege it is that you get to take this class. When I was in high school I had to fight tooth and nail to get into the Advanced Math Class – I was the first girl in my year to be admitted to it,” she stated with more than a hint of pride.</p><p>The boy who had commented before suddenly put his hand up. “Yes – you have a question?” she asked him as he nodded. “When was that Miss? When you were in high school I mean – it couldn’t have been more than a few years ago,” he asked her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, that for some reason reminded her a little bit of her debonair partner - that and the fact he was trying to charm her. And while that was somewhat flattering, it was hardly appropriate and she was here to solve a case, not be the subject of teenage boys’ fantasies.</p><p>She allowed herself a small, wry chuckle as she replied, “It was a bit longer than that. Now how about we concentrate on what we’re here for shall we? Principal Hamilton tell me you’re studying calculus so who can solve this equation for me?” as she wrote an equation on the board.</p><p>She somehow managed to make it to the end of the lesson, then in order to keep in character and also for a little bit of payback for the hard time they’d given her first up, she announced as they started to collect up their things and head out the door, “Oh and there’ll be a pop quiz in tomorrow’s class,”, which was met with groans and protests.</p><p>The young man who had taken a fancy to her waited till the rest of the class had left then approached her. “Ah.. Miss Lord..about the pop quiz..,” he started to say, suddenly sounding not quite as self assured as he had done in front of his classmates. “Yes..Mister..?”</p><p>“Anderson..Stephen Anderson,” he replied then added with a hopeful grin, “But my friends call me Steve.”</p><p>“Well Mister Anderson – what about the pop quiz?” Laura asked as she gave him an expectant look and crossed her arms in front of her and even though he was taller than her he still felt somewhat intimidated. “Well see the thing is I don’t think I’ll get time to study for it tonight ‘cause I’ve got football practice right after school and…” he went to explain but Laura cut him off. “Well I’m sorry Stephen but this is helping you to learn time management - I can’t give you an exemption from the test, it wouldn’t be fair on the other students.”</p><p>An almost panicked expression crossed his face at her reply. “But Miss you don’t understand - if I don’t do well in this test it could affect my grade point average and that could ultimately affect the college I get into..,” he tried to argue as Laura’s brain started ticking over. He certainly seemed quite concerned about his grades – would he be concerned enough to hack into the school’s computer system and alter his records she wondered?</p><p>“Stephen it’s one pop quiz – I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Laura stated in an effort to put his mind at ease a bit.</p><p>“You don’t know my Dad,” he muttered ruefully in reply. Laura suddenly found herself feeling somewhat sorry for him – for all his cheeky cockiness, he was underneath it all still a young boy trying to prove himself. And that struck a chord with Laura as she remembered back to her sixteen year old self - trying to prove herself to her mother, to her absent father, to anyone who said a girl couldn’t achieve the same things as a boy. And most importantly, to herself. That experience had made her strong but it had also been tough - very tough, she remembered.</p><p>“Does he expect a lot of you?” she asked gently as Stephen nodded. “Yeah – he wants me to follow him into the family business. He runs his own company - Anderson Acquisitions,” he stated as a look of recognition crossed Laura’s face. ”Your father’s Henry Anderson?” she asked as he nodded.</p><p>“Yep that’s him alright – self made millionaire. Went to Harvard Business School so of course I have to as well,” Stephen replied as he shook his head.</p><p>Laura nodded and admitted, “Well I know a little bit about wanting to prove yourself. But I also know you can’t live your life trying to please someone else all the time – sometimes you have to decide what you want to do and just go for it.”</p><p>The young man looked at her with a mixture of surprise and gratitude for the advice. “But for now,” she added with a smile, “I suggest you study as best you can for tomorrow okay?”</p><p>Stephen nodded and thanked her then walked out of the classroom, leaving Laura wondering if she’d just found a possible suspect and also reflecting on her own life  - how she had decided she needed to live her life for herself rather than to please her mother, as well as everyone else who had tried to tell her a private investigator was no job for a woman.</p><p>                ***********************************************************</p><p>During recess she caught up with Mr Steele in the staffroom, once she’d fought her way through the throng of female teachers trying to get the attention of the handsome new substitute teacher. “Ah Miss Lord – how’s your morning been?” he asked with a smile as she took a seat next to him. “Interesting – as well as somewhat challenging,” she confessed then asked in reply, “How about yours Mr O’Leary?”</p><p>“Well once I got the little cherubs to settle down a bit I managed to enlighten them with my knowledge of art history, including a series of paintings quite close to my heat – the Bordeaux panel,” Remington stated with a grin as Laura’s eyes widened in surprise and she tried to stifle a laugh as she remembered the ‘Pitkins’ case.</p><p>“So any leads yet?” he then asked under his breath as Laura looked thoughtful and replied quietly, “Maybe one – a young man quite keen to keep up his grade point average and live up to his father’s expectations. How about you?”</p><p>“Hmm I’m not sure. There is a young lady in my class who if I’m reading her correctly does seem to be rather worried about something,“ Remington replied, his thoughts going to the young girl Brenda.</p><p>Laura was about to ask him more about her when a male teacher came and sat down next to her and introduced himself. “Hi you must be one of the new substitute teachers – I’m Barry Cooper,” as he shook her hand enthusiastically. “We’re in the same faculty – Science &amp; Math. I teach Physics but I majored in Math in college. I hear you went to Stanford - I went to UCLA,” he rattled off as Laura smiled politely at him and introduced herself as Tracy Lord.</p><p>Bristling a bit at the attention the other man was showering on Laura, Remington thrust his own hand in between them and grabbing Barry’s hand shook it firmly. “I’m the other new substitute teacher – Michael O’Leary, Art History,” he introduced himself as Barry looked at him just long enough to reply quickly, “Nice to meet you,” before focusing his attention back on ‘Miss Lord’.</p><p>Laura shot Remington a “save me” look as Barry continued prattling on, just as the bell signifying the end of recess rang out over the school PA system. “Sorry Barry, lovely to meet you but I have to dash off to my next class,” Laura said hurriedly as she forced a smile onto her face and got up from the table. “Hang on Miss Lord – I’m going that way too,” Remington stated as he walked out with her, murmuring under his breath as he shot her a lopsided grin, “Saved by the bell eh?”. Laura flashed him a dimpled grin of her own and replied, “You’re telling me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the school day was over, Laura and Mr Steele left together in the Rabbit as a few female members of the faculty looked at Laura enviously. They debriefed over dinner at Mr Steele’s apartment, both of them feeling rather exhausted. “So we’ve got one possible suspect – this Stephen boy in my Math class. Now I can understand why he might want to alter his grades but why would he want to appropriate school funds?” Laura thought aloud as she finished off her meal.</p>
<p>“No idea. It’s not like he’d be short of a quid is it?” Remington replied as Laura nodded. “No indeed,” she agreed. “So did you see or hear anything in your class that might give us some clues?” she asked as he cleared their plates. He shook his head. “No not really,” he replied then looked thoughtful for a moment. “But I can’t shake the feeling there’s something going on with that young girl I mentioned during recess,” he added perceptively.</p>
<p>Laura looked at him - she’d known him long enough to know his former life had equipped him with an innate ability to read people and situations.  “Do you think she might somehow be involved?” she asked. “Hmm – not sure. But I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of it one way or the other eh?’ Remington replied. “Now I need to prepare for tomorrow’s lessons,” he added with a grin as he pulled an art history book off his book shelf and sat down on the lounge.</p>
<p>“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” Laura asked with a smile as she sat down next to him. “Yes I guess I am,” Remington admitted, as surprised as Laura was at that fact. “I suppose the opportunity to give young minds an appreciation of rare art is rather appealing.”</p>
<p>“You may have missed your calling in life Mr Steele,” Laura chuckled as he flashed her a rueful grin. “Well I don’t know if I’d like to do it fulltime - I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted from trying to keep those kids under control and keep their attention focused.”</p>
<p>“Oh I hear ya,” Laura replied wryly then rubbed her forehead, “Why did I ever tell them there’d be a pop quiz tomorrow? Now I have to set one for them – not to mention mark it,” she sighed. </p>
<p>“Oh you’re tough ‘Miss Lord’! Keeping them on their toes eh?” Remington laughed.</p>
<p>“Well ‘Mr O’Leary’ – you’ve got to show them who’s in charge after all,” Laura replied with a mischievous dimpled grin.</p>
<p>“Ah yes well you’ve got a bit of experience there,” Remington mirrored her grin with a lopsided one of his own as he moved a little closer to her.</p>
<p>“Now Mr O’Leary you wouldn’t be trying to distract me from my work would you?” Laura asked, her tone husky as Remington’s grin got a bit wider.</p>
<p>“Oh no, no, wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied but the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes told her otherwise, not that she minded in the least.</p>
<p>“Oh..pity,” she replied with a dimpled grin as their faces moved closer to each other.</p>
<p>“Hmm…and why is that?” he murmured as he cocked an eyebrow at her, their lips now just inches apart.</p>
<p>“Well the song ‘<em>When I Kissed the Teacher’</em>, ABBA, 1976 comes to mind,” Laura replied, turning the tables on him with a song reference rather than one of his typical movie references.  “Does it now?” Remington asked with a smile. With that Laura brought her lips to his and when they finally drew apart she asked cheekily, “Answer your question?”. Laura felt the curve of Remington’s smile against her lips as he whispered in reply, “Yes I think it does,” before claiming her lips again.</p>
<p>They kissed for a while, Remington wondering if as usual Laura would put the brakes on before they went much further. But as she wasn’t exactly protesting yet he decided to press his luck a little further. He traced a hand leisurely up from her waist, lightly skimming the side of one of her breasts before going to the back of her head and running his fingers through her hair. Laura knew she should stop him but there was just something about the ‘sexy teacher’ look he had about him tonight that was stirring her into action. Maybe it was the memory of her young calculus professor at college who she had developed a huge crush on and had ended up losing her virginity to, combined with how Remington seemed to know instinctively how to turn her on she thought to herself. A shudder of desire passed through her when his hand ever so slightly skimmed her breast and she knew she wanted more, much more - not mixing business with pleasure be damned! And as her mind continued to battle with her body, Remington decided to just go with it – he wasn’t sure what had got into her, but whatever it was he wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>Laura had just decided to embrace the boldness she was currently feeling and went to unbutton a couple more buttons on Remington’s shirt, when the phone next to them rang. “Bloody hell,” Remington muttered in frustration as he momentarily pulled his lips away from hers, annoyed at the inevitable interruption. “Of course,” Laura sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to compose herself a little. “We could just ignore it and hope whoever it is goes away,” Remington offered hopefully with a boyish grin Laura found hard to resist. “You should know by now that never works,” she replied ruefully. “Yes I suppose you’re right,” he sighed with disappointment as he picked up the phone.</p>
<p>“Steele here,” he answered it, his tone tinged with annoyance. “Hello Mr Steele – Principal Hamilton here. Sorry to be calling you after hours but I didn’t get a chance to touch base with you and Miss Holt before you left the school today.  I trust I haven’t interrupted your evening too much?”</p>
<p>A wry expression crossed Remington’s face as he looked at Laura then replied, “Well I was just going over something actually..,” as he couldn’t help but grin at Laura who tried to stifle a laugh as she thought to herself, “Oh was he ever.”</p>
<p>“Well I won’t take up too much of your time then Mr Steele so you can get back to it,” the Principal replied as Remington thought ruefully to himself, “If only”, suspecting that the interruption would give Laura an excuse to make her exit, just like she’d done on numerous occasions before, when his hopes of a  romantic interlude had been dashed when she’d put the brakes on.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to check if you had any leads yet? I know it’s only been a day but as I’m sure you can understand I’m keen to get this matter resolved as soon as possible,” Principal Hamilton continued.</p>
<p>“Well we have one possible lead at the moment which we’ll investigate further and once we have something concrete we’ll let you know. And as you said Mr Hamilton it’s only been a day - rest assured Miss Holt and myself won’t rest until the case is solved,” Remington reassured him. “Yes and a good night to you too Mr Hamilton, “ he added as the Principal thanked him and wished him good night as Remington thought a little wryly to himself, ‘thanks to you mate I suspect it won’t be as good a night as I was hoping for.’</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, as he hung up the phone Laura was pulling on her jacket. “Where are you going?” he asked, knowing what the answer would be but still hanging onto a small glimmer of hope that he could convince her to stay. Laura didn’t trust herself to look at him so she focused her gaze on the floor as she replied hurriedly, her brain winning out over her body, “I really should get home and come up with some questions for this pop quiz.”</p>
<p>Remington couldn’t help but blow out a frustrated breath. “Whilst your dedication to your new ‘teaching career’ is admirable Laura, I was hoping we could concentrate on exploring some figures of the non-geometric kind eh?” he quipped with a roguish lift of an eyebrow and a lopsided grin as he pulled her back into his arms. A dimpled smile crossed Laura’s face and while she was very tempted to stay and she didn’t want to lead him on only to leave him high and dry again, she just didn’t feel ready to cross that line yet. And they had a case they needed to focus on and she knew she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything but him if she stayed.</p>
<p>“While that does sound very appealing Mr Steele,” she replied as she rested a hand on his chest then reminded him, “we do have an early start in the morning. And I don’t think either of us would get much sleep if I stayed,” she added as she gave him a meaningful look.</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped his lips, despite his disappointment. As soon as she reverted back to calling him ‘Mr Steele’ he knew his hopes for the evening weren’t going to come to fruition as she was all business again. “Yes I guess you’re right,” he admitted, wondering a little to himself if they would ever get the chance to test that theory.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you in the morning,” she stated as she planted one last kiss on his lips then stepped away and headed for the door before she changed her mind. Ever the gentleman he opened the door for her and replied, “You certainly will.” He waited till she was safely in the elevator before he closed the door and leant against it with a frustrated sigh. “Now I know how those horny young high school lads feel.”</p>
<p><br/>                                                                *****************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning saw ‘Miss Lord’ and ‘Mr O’Leary’ arriving at the school bright and early, much to ‘Mr O’Leary’s’ chagrin.  “We need to wrap this case up quick Laura – these early starts are killing me,” he grumbled as they pulled into the parking lot. “Who knows by the end of this case you may have turned into an early bird,” she teased him a little with a dimpled grin as he pouted and replied, “Not bloody likely.”</p>
<p>Once inside the main building they headed for the staff room before classes started, Laura grabbing herself a coffee and Remington pouring himself a cup of tea, and by the look on his face as he took a sip Laura gathered it wasn’t up to his usual standard.  Observing her watching him, another female teacher who was helping herself to some coffee asked, “So what’s the story with you two? Are you together or do you just carpool?”, hoping to herself that it was the latter.</p>
<p>Caught off guard by the question that she didn’t really have an answer for, Laura looked slightly embarrassed as she replied hurriedly, “Ah..it’s complicated. We’re in the process of working that out.”</p>
<p>“Well can I offer you some advice, Tracey isn’t it? If I were you I’d work it out quick before someone else snaps him up,” the other teacher stated as she gave her a meaningful look then walked off past Remington, flashing him a smile as she did so and leaving Laura quite perturbed.</p>
<p>She didn’t have much of a chance to react though as the bell then rang. “Well good luck for the day Miss Lord,” Remington commented as they headed off to their respective classes then he added under his breath, “Happy hunting.” Laura nodded and replied, “You too,” thinking to herself that clues weren’t the only thing being ‘hunted’, as she cast a look at the other teacher she had spoken to before, who made a show of squeezing past Remington as they stepped through the doorway.</p>
<p>As Remington headed towards his classroom for his Art History class he spied the young girl Brenda from his class, in a somewhat heated exchange with the cocky young bloke, Andrew, as they stood near a set of lockers. “Andy..please..we need to talk about this,” he overheard her as he got closer to them and noticed the tears streaming down her face. The young man frowned as he slammed his locker closed and retorted, “There’s nothing to talk about – you know what I think.”</p>
<p>“But Andy..” she went to argue but then they both stopped when they noticed Mr O’Leary standing nearby with a concerned look on his face. “Everything alright here?” he asked as he looked from one to the other. Brenda hurriedly wiped the tears off her face and nodded and Andrew forced a smile onto his face and explained hurriedly, “Everything’s fine sir. We were just having a chat that’s all.”</p>
<p>Remington looked at them both, not at all convinced – there was definitely something going on here. “Well it’s not the time for chatting is it? You two are due in my class I do believe,” he replied as they both nodded and replied, “Yes Mr O’Leary,” before they followed him down the hall to the classroom. Remington held the door open for them, wondering to himself what they had been arguing about.</p>
<p>As Remington followed the two of them inside the classroom he observed with interest not only the dynamic between Brenda and Andrew but also the rest of the class. The ‘cool girls’ cast derisive glances her way and started giggling and whispering amongst themselves which immediately got to Remington as he was always one to defend a underdog. “Right you lot that’s enough,” he warned them sternly and the stormy expression on his face told them he was in no mood to be messed with.  They looked at him with some surprise and pouted a little as Remington raised an eyebrow at them. “Now which of you ‘ladies’,” he said as he emphasised the word to make it clear he thought they were anything but, “can name any of Rodin’s sculptures?”</p>
<p>When they suddenly fell silent, Remington leaned back on the desk and crossed his arms in front of him,  looking at them expectantly. “Hmm? What’s the matter? Nothing to say now eh?” he threw at them as he went on to ask someone else the question. As he did so he caught Brenda’s eye and gave her an encouraging nod as she gave him a grateful if watery smile.</p>
<p>At the end of the class he asked her to stay behind for a minute. “Brenda..I just wanted to check if everything’s okay with you?” he asked her once they were alone. She avoided his gaze for a moment or two then forced a smile onto her face. “Everything’s fine Mr O’Leary,” she replied hurriedly but her eyes told him something different.</p>
<p>Undeterred Remington persisted gently. “Are you sure? If those girls are bullying you or that Andrew chap is upsetting you I want to help. I know I’m only a substitute teacher but maybe you could talk to the school counsellor or someone if you don’t feel comfortable talking to me. Actually my fellow substitute teacher Miss Lord is an excellent listener,” he stated with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you sir I appreciate it but I’m alright really.. nothing I can’t handle,” Brenda replied in an effort to convince him but even though he wasn’t at all convinced he decided not to push it. ”Okay,okay,” he relented, “but if you change your mind you know where to find me.”</p>
<p>Brenda nodded and thanked him then gathered her books up and left hurriedly, leaving Remington still none the wiser as to what was going on with her but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.</p>
<p>Keen to discuss it with Laura to get her thoughts, he made a beeline for the staff room during the recess break only to find she wasn’t there yet. He smiled politely at the female teachers throwing admiring glances his way as he debated whether to try the tea again then deciding against it, settled for a glass of water instead.</p>
<p>He then spied the fellow who had been trying to come on to Laura the day before, heading towards him. Realising it was too late to make a hasty exit, he forced a smile onto his face as the other man greeted him. “Hi..O’Leary wasn’t it?” he asked him as Remington nodded and replied. “Yes it was ..Michael O’Leary. Mr Hooper wasn’t it?”, deliberately calling him the wrong name, deciding to have a bit of fun with him.</p>
<p>“Cooper actually.. Barry Cooper,” the other man corrected him as a slight frown crossed his face and Remington tried to hide a smirk as they both took a seat. “So you and that Miss Lord.. I noticed you two leaving together yesterday – are you dating?” Barry asked him with more than a hint of envy in his voice. ”In a manner of speaking,” Remington replied somewhat cryptically, a lopsided grin crossing his face as the thought to himself that was technically true. The other man couldn’t hide the disappointed and somewhat confused look that crossed his face. “So what does that mean exactly?” he persisted as Remington couldn’t help but chuckle a little ruefully, “Once I figure that out I’ll let you know mate.”</p>
<p>He then pulled a newspaper out of his briefcase , not really wanting to get into a discussion about his and Laura’s relationship when she was likely to walk in any minute. “I couldn’t grab the racing guide out of that could I?” Barry asked which Remington found rather interesting. “Sure,” he nodded as he pulled it out and handed it to him. “Racing man eh?” Remington commented as he observed Barry poring over the guide.  “Oh a bit I guess,” Barry replied hurriedly.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind a flutter on the fillies myself now and again,” Remington stated in an effort to engage him in conversation to find out a bit more. “Any tips?” he added with a hopeful smile as Barry shook his head a little wryly. “I’m probably the last person to be asking buddy - I haven’t had much luck lately,” he replied, looking a bit uncomfortable as he did so. He then excused himself quickly saying he had a lesson to prepare as he got up, still holding the racing guide and in his rush to get out of the staff room practically bowled Laura over as she entered the staff room. He apologized profusely then kept going as Laura headed over to Remington, somewhat perplexed.</p>
<p>“What’s he in such a hurry for?” she asked as Remington shook his head. “I have no idea. He asked me for the racing guide from the newspaper and when I asked him if he had any tips he told me he hadn’t had much luck lately then said he had a lesson to prepare and dashed off which I found rather odd,” Remington informed her as Laura nodded thoughtfully. “I suspect the poor bugger was still reeling a bit from disappointment after I told him that we were a couple,” he added with a cheeky grin as Laura looked at him with both surprise and she had to admit somewhat of a thrill at the idea of him describing them as such.  “Oh you did, did you?” she replied with a laugh as his grin got a bit broader. “Well I didn’t want him getting his hopes up ‘Miss Lord’,” he replied then his expression grew a bit more serious. “Actually now you’re here there’s something I wanted to have a chat to you about – in private preferably,” he informed her quietly as she looked at him, wondering what he wanted to talk about.</p>
<p>She nodded and quickly grabbed herself a coffee then they found an empty classroom. “So did you want to talk about the case?” Laura asked as he shook his head. “No not exactly – well I’m not sure to tell you the truth. I’m actually a bit concerned about that young lass, Brenda, in my class who I told you about yesterday. Before the class this morning I came across her and this cocky young guy, Andrew Radcliffe arguing and she was in tears. They both hushed up pretty quick when I interrupted them though. And then when they went into class this bunch of girls were laughing and whispering about her,” Remington stated with a worried frown, his concern for this young girl touching Laura.</p>
<p>“Do you think she’s being bullied?” Laura asked worriedly. “Possibly – I tried to talk to her after class and get her to open up to me but she assured me that everything was fine but I don’t believe that for an instant,” Remington sighed as he rested his chin in his hand. Laura put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Well it’s good of you to try,” she said with a smile. “I did suggest she speak to the school counsellor or you if she didn’t feel comfortable speaking to me – I hope you don’t mind,” he continued as Laura shook her head. “No not at all – I was sixteen too once you know,” Laura reassured him, remembering back to that difficult time in her life – the year her father had left.</p>
<p>“So anyway how did the pop quiz go?” Remington asked as Laura smiled ruefully. “Oh they grumbled enough about it but I think I’ll be grumbling more when I have to mark them all.”</p>
<p>“Pick up anymore clues from that young chap you mentioned?” Remington inquired as Laura shook her head. ”No not really.”</p>
<p>Remington looked thoughtful for a moment then said, “I wonder if Mr Cooper might have himself a gambling problem? He did mention he hadn’t had much luck lately. If he’s got in over his head he might be tempted to ‘borrow’ some school funds don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Hmm you may just be onto something ‘Mr O’Leary’,” Laura replied with an encouraging smile.</p>
<p>“Now while we have a minute or two to ourselves ‘Miss Lord’..” Remington then stated with a grin as he pulled her into his arms. He was just about to kiss her when the bell rang, the two of them groaning in frustration. Undeterred though Remington quipped cheekily ,” How about we play hooky eh?” as he raised a roguish eyebrow at her.  Laura sighed as she briefly brought her lips to his then reluctantly pulled away. “I’d love to but Principal Hamilton asked if I wouldn’t mind filling in next period for the gym teacher who’s taken ill,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Your dedication to your newfound ‘profession’ is admirable Laura but it’s playing havoc with our lovelife,” Remington stated ruefully as she flashed him a smile and replied, “Come on Mr O’Leary – duty calls.”</p>
<p>                                                *************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laura quickly changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and sneakers that she kept in the car then headed for the gym to fill in for the Phys Ed teacher. She found a mix of Eleventh Graders in there – some she recognized from her Math class but the rest she didn’t.  She blew the whistle she’d found in the store room to get their attention, then introduced herself and told them she was filling in for their regular teacher. Quite a few of the boys who hadn’t seen her before grinned from ear to ear as they cast appreciative glances at her. “She’s sure better looking than Coach Williams,” one whispered to his friend who laughed and nodded. “Okay you two - knock it off,” Laura chastised them as she instructed the class to do a lap around the gym to warm up.</p>
<p>As she watched them, she observed a blonde girl lagging behind the others a bit before she stopped and looked like she was going to throw up. Laura approached her and asked with concern, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>The girl shook her head, “No I’m not Miss – I think I’m going to be sick. May I be excused?” she replied as Laura nodded with a smile. “Of course.”</p>
<p>The girl dashed off to the bathroom as Laura observed a group of other girls looking in the direction of the girl and whispering and laughing. Her eyes narrowing a bit and remembering what Remington had told her, Laura decided to follow a hunch she had. She called over one of the boys who was jogging past her and told him to watch the class for a moment or two while she attended to something.</p>
<p>She quickly dashed out to the girls changeroom and could hear the girl throwing up in one of the cubicles. Laura winced a little then approached the cubicle door. “Are you alright in there? Sorry I didn’t get your name before.”</p>
<p>At that she heard the toilet flush and then the cubicle door opened. The young girl stepped out looking a bit worse for wear and though she hurriedly tried to wipe them away, Laura caught the glimmer of tears in her eyes. “Here come and sit down,” Laura urged as she guided her over to one of the benches between the lockers. “Thanks Miss Lord,” the girl replied gratefully then added, “My name’s Brenda..Brenda Reilly.” Laura smiled at her – her hunch proving correct.</p>
<p>“Tummy trouble?” Laura asked kindly as she sat down next to her.</p>
<p>Brenda focused her gaze on the ground then replied, “You could say that,” before she burst into tears. Laura immediately put a comforting arm around her, wondering why she was so upset, although a suspicion was starting to form in her head. “Want to talk about it?” she asked gently. Brenda looked at her and although she didn’t even know this substitute teacher she felt like she could trust her. And Mr O’Leary had said she was a good listener. Brenda nodded then said quietly, “I’m pregnant,” confirming Laura’s suspicions.</p>
<p>“I see,” Laura replied. “Well that explains the throwing up,” she added with a gentle smile as Brenda smiled somewhat ruefully back at her. “Yeah,” she sighed. “I just found out the other day although I’ve suspected I could be for a little while.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to pry Brenda but have you told your parents?” Laura asked. Brenda shook her head. “It’s just my Mom and me – my Dad left when I was little, I don’t really even remember him. I got into Cranebrook on an academic scholarship  - that’s why some of the other girls pick on me I guess, they don’ think I belong here as I’m not rich like them,” she replied a little bitterly as Laura’s blood started to boil. Obviously those girls she’d seen whispering and laughing about her - the same ones Remington had told her about, she surmised as Brenda wiped her eyes and continued.</p>
<p>“My Mom could never afford to send me to a school like this if I hadn’t got the scholarship. She works two jobs just to keep a roof over our head. I don’t know how to tell her – she’ll be so disappointed in me I came here to get a good education, not to get pregnant,” she stated despairingly as Laura’s heart went out to her as she thought to herself, well it takes two to get pregnant. With that thought in mind she asked,  “And the baby’s father – your boyfriend I gather?”.</p>
<p>“Was my boyfriend,” Brenda corrected her as she wiped away some more tears that had slipped down her cheeks. “He broke up with me when I told him I was pregnant.”</p>
<p>“He what?!” Laura retorted with both shock and anger. “ He said he didn’t want to be a father yet and said he’d give me some money to ‘take care of things’ but I don’t want to do that. I didn’t plan on getting pregnant but I want to keep my baby Miss Lord,” Brenda stated adamantly.</p>
<p>Laura looked at her thoughtfully then asked, “Is the boy at this school?”. Brenda avoided her intent gaze for a moment or two then nodded. “Yes he is. He’s in my Art History class – his name’s Andrew, well I call him Andy. He was my first real boyfriend – he told me he loved me and I believed him. That’s why I went all the way with him, because I thought he really cared about me you know? But I guess he didn’t,” she stated sadly as Laura nodded and sighed, “Unfortunately some boys and even some men often say that but they don’t mean it. The words are easy - to back it up with actions is harder,” thinking of her own ex-boyfriend Wilson as she did so. And then her thoughts momentarily turned to Mr Steele as she realised even though he hadn’t said the words, his actions had definitely shown her how he felt about her.</p>
<p>Brenda looked at her with a watery smile. “Yeah I guess so,” she agreed.</p>
<p>“So does anyone else besides Andrew know you’re pregnant?” Laura asked gently. “Well I haven’t told anyone else but I don’t know if he’s told anyone or if someone heard us talking about it but I think Amanda Baxter and her friends might suspect something  - they’ve been talking about me and laughing at me even more than usual,” Brenda replied ruefully . “That bunch of girls in the Phys Ed class?” Laura asked as Brenda nodded in confirmation. “Have they always given you a hard time?” Laura inquired, thinking to herself that the ‘politics of the playground’ hadn’t changed all that much since she was in school.</p>
<p>“Yeah pretty much since I started at Cranebrook and they found out I wasn’t some ‘rich kid’ like them. And it didn’t help that Amanda and Andy used to date – when I started going out with him that made me even more of a target for them,” Brenda informed her, then added “I’m sorry to dump all this on you Miss Lord  - you don’t even know me.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be sorry Brenda  - it’s good to get it off your chest. And believe it or not I do remember what it was like to be sixteen. Although I didn’t find myself in quite the same predicament you are I didn’t have a great time myself around that age,” Laura confessed.  In reply to the young girl’s questioning look she explained, “My father left when I was sixteen and it hurt – a lot. I adored him and then suddenly he disappeared out of my life.”</p>
<p>Brenda looked at her sympathetically. “That must have been tough. I mean I’ve found it hard enough without my Dad and I don’t even really remember him,” she stated as Laura nodded with a wry smile. “Yeah it wasn’t easy but it also made me strong. I see that same sort of strength in you Brenda,” she stated encouragingly.</p>
<p>“So I guess the next question is what are you going to do? You really should tell your Mom you know – something tells me she’ll understand,” Laura urged her with a warm smile. “Yeah I know,” Brenda agreed. “I guess I’m just scared,” she confessed. “I mean I had all these plans to go to college but I guess that’s not going to happen now,” she added in a dejected tone.</p>
<p>“Well not necessarily – there are other options you could look into other than the traditional college route. And it’s understandable you’re scared,” Laura sympathized. “I could come with you if you like, to talk to your Mom?” she offered, figuring this young girl could do with all the help she could get.</p>
<p>Brenda looked at her in surprise. “Thank you Miss Lord – but why..why would you do that for me?”</p>
<p>Laura smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, “Because we can all do with a friend sometimes.”</p>
<p>Brenda smiled back at her gratefully. “Mr O’Leary was right,” she said as Laura looked at her quizzically.</p>
<p>“He said you were a good listener,” Brenda replied as Laura smiled to herself, “Oh he did hey?”</p>
<p>“He’s really nice,” Brenda added as Laura agreed, “Yes he certainly is.”</p>
<p>                                                *****************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile with a free period on his hands Remington thought he’d try his luck looking at the student records and accounts. The school secretary who’d offered to help him with anything he needed on their first day undercover, greeted him with a smile as he came into the school office. “Good morning Mr O’Leary – what can I help you with?” she asked as she gave him a look that suggested she had more than just administrative services in mind.</p>
<p>Playing along a little Remington flashed her a lopsided grin and replied as he looked at the name plate on her desk, “Well Mrs O’Connor  I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind showing me how to check some of my Art History students’ records – I want to see how they’ve been going so far this year so I know what level to pitch the class at.”</p>
<p>“Oh of course Mr O’Leary – here pull up a seat here next to me and I’ll pull the records up for you,” she offerred as he thanked her and did so. As she pulled up the student records she looked at him and said, “I’m technically not a Mrs anymore – my divorce came through last month.”</p>
<p>“Oh sorry to hear that,” Remington replied politely. “I’m not,” she retorted as she gave him a meaningful look and moved a little closer to him.</p>
<p>Remington smiled a little uncomfortably then focused on the computer screen, just as Principal Hamilton came out of his office and asked Mrs O’Connor to take some dictation for him. He nodded in acknowledgment to ‘Mr O’Leary’  who nodded imperceptibly in return. Mrs O’Connor tried to hide her look of disappointment at not getting to spend more time with Mr O’Leary as she got up to go into the Principal’s office. “Will you be right looking up those records Mr O’Leary?” she asked. “Oh yes, yes I’ll be fine.. thank you for your assistance,” Remington replied with a charming smile.</p>
<p>Once he was alone he focused back on the computer and once he’d figured out how to find his way through the record files he brought up the records for the Art History class students. He skimmed through a few of them without finding anything of note then decided to look up Brenda Reilly’s record to find she was a straight A student and had been for all of the time she’d been at Cranebrook. Good on her, he thought to himself with a smile, but also realised that didn’t explain why she seemed worried about something. On a hunch he looked up Andrew Radcliffe’s records to find they weren’t quite as outstanding as Miss Reilly’s. Well not until lately anyway, he thought to himself as he looked at them a bit more closely. He’d had B’s &amp; C’s mainly for the past few years and then all of a sudden a couple of months ago his record showed straight A’s. “Hmm interesting,” he murmured under his breath.</p>
<p>He decided to look at a few more records and found Amanda Baxter’s looked quite similar to Andrew’s. He quickly printed off copies of both of their records as well as the young man from Laura’s Math class that she’d told him about, then popped the copies into his jacket pocket just as the secretary came back out of Principal Hamilton’s office. “Find what you were looking for?” she asked with a smile as she came up to him.</p>
<p>“Yes thankyou – that was most enlightening,” he returned the smile as he got up from the desk. “Anything else you want to see?” she asked flirtatiously as she gave him a meaningful look. “Ah.. no I think that’s enough for now,” he replied with a raised eyebrow and a quick smile as he left the office.</p>
<p>As he rounded a corner in the corridor he walked smack bang into Laura. They both apologized then said at the same time, “I need to tell you something.” </p>
<p>“Ladies first,” Remington stated with a grin. “Okay but let’s talk in here,” Laura replied as she pulled him into an empty classroom. “Now you need to promise me you’ll keep your voice down when I tell you this,” Lara implored him, suspecting what his reaction was going to be as well as being acutely aware of the students and teachers walking past the classroom.</p>
<p>Remington looked at her curiously, wondering what on earth she was going to tell him. “Okay, okay,” he agreed. Laura paused for a moment then told him what Brenda had told her as his expression got stormier by the second. “Oh that poor girl,” he sighed as he ran a hand over his face then muttered angrily, “And that cocky little bastard thinks he can just walk away from her and his responsibilities!”.</p>
<p>“Seems that way,” Laura sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.</p>
<p>“Well we’ll see about that!” Remington replied adamantly as he went to storm out of the room but just as he did so, remembered what he’d found in the student records. “Here  - I found some interesting facts about Mr Radcliffe and a couple of his classmates as well, including that young chap in your Math class ,” he stated as he pulled the copies he’d made of the records out of his jacket pocket and handed them to Laura, then went to head out the door.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Laura asked, although she had a very strong suspicion. “I’m going to have a little chat with young Andrew – that’s where I’m going,” he confirmed her suspicion, a telltale muscle working in his cheek as he walked out the door before she could try and talk him out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take him long to find Andrew as he spied him at a set of lockers talking to a girl. He clamped a firm hand on his shoulder and said firmly, “Sorry to interrupt but you and I need to have a little chat mate,” and the look he gave the teenage boy made it clear he was in no mood to be argued with.</p>
<p>Andrew looked at him perplexed, wondering why the substitute teacher seemed so angry with him. Remington practically dragged him into a classroom before releasing him. “What have I done Mr O’Leary?” he asked, as Remington frowned at him and shook his head. “Oh you’ve done enough haven’t you sunshine? And now you’re going to try and shirk your responsibilites eh?” Remington threw at him.</p>
<p>A worried look crossed the boy’s face as it suddenly dawned on him. “You’re talking about Brenda,” he stated quietly as he focused his gaze on the floor, wondering why this substitute teacher cared so much about her – after all it was none of his business, Andrew thought to himself. “Well give the boy top marks for figuring that out – after all that’s what you’ve been doing as well isn’t it mate?” Remington snapped sarcastically as Andrew started to look even more worried.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know if the baby’s mine,” Andrew tried to go on the defensive but that just angered Remington further. A young mother being abandoned by the father of her baby was something that hit very close to home for him. He knew scant details about his own mother and the father who had abandoned them both – had she been a young teenage girl like Brenda or not much older, naively putting her faith in a man who would only break her heart and leave her when she needed him most, he wondered to himself? So he was determined that Brenda and her baby would not suffer the same fate.</p>
<p>Seeing red, Remington pushed Andrew up against a wall. “Nice try mate but we both know that’s not true,” he retorted between clenched teeth. Despite his fear, Andrew still tried to maintain his cocky bravado saying “Why do you care anyway? It’s none of your business.”</p>
<p>“I care because I’m sick and tired of seeing spoilt little rich kid brats like you thinking they can do whatever the hell they want with no accountability.  You think you’re some big man – well how about you man up and do the right thing and be there for Brenda and your child! And rest assured mate I’ve made it my business,” Remington snapped as he jabbed a finger at him. “Are you going to let your child grow up without a father? Are you?!” he demanded, thinking of his own absent father as he did so.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Laura was frantically trying to find him as she was more than a little worried what he might do to Andrew. She saw a bunch of girls she recognized as being Eleventh Graders and asked them, “Have you seen Mr O’Leary?” When they looked at her blankly she continued, “You know the new Art History substitute teacher - tall, dark..?” but stopped herself before she said handsome as she didn’t want the students knowing what she thought of him. “Oh..you mean the hunky one?” one of the girls asked with a dreamy expression on her face. “Yes the hunky one,” Laura confirmed as she tried to hide a grin.</p>
<p>“He went into a classroom with Andrew Radcliffe just down the hall there. I don’t know what Andrew did but Mr O’Leary didn’t look too happy with him,” one of the other girls added as Laura thanked them then dashed down the hall and found the classroom they were in not a moment too soon.  Remington looked ready to thump Andrew and Laura knew that wouldn’t go down too well and could possibly blow their cover if he did so, even if the little jerk deserved it, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>“Mr St..O’Leary! I think that’s enough,” she corrected herself just in time before she called him Mr Steele and blew their cover. Snapped out of his fury by the sound of Laura’s voice, he let go of the boy’s shirt. Feeling a bit braver now they weren’t the only ones in the room, Andrew glared at ‘Mr O’Leary’ and threatened, “My father will sue your arse off for laying a hand on me – you’ll never teach again!”</p>
<p>A wry chuckle escaped Remington’ lips as he shook his head, “Oh no! Heaven forbid,” as he shot a glance Laura’s way and she tried to suppress a grin. “Well while you’re running to Daddy how about you tell him how you got a girl pregnant and how you’ve been altering your grades eh?” Remington threw at him.</p>
<p>“I..I don’t know what you’re talking about – I haven’t altered my grades,” Andrew replied, his voice faltering a little and a guilty look momentarily crossing his face. “Really? These records suggest differently,” Laura stated as she held up one of the printouts Remington had given her earlier.</p>
<p>Andrew’s face paled but still trying to save face he argued, “You’ve got no proof I did it.”</p>
<p>“Oh we will sunshine, we will - and that’s a promise,” Remington replied sternly as Andrew flashed them both a dirty look then ran out of the room.</p>
<p>“Probably running off to Daddy to get him out of trouble,” Remington muttered in disgust.</p>
<p>“Do you know who his father is?” Laura asked as Remington shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s John Radcliffe – you know the movie producer,” she replied as a look of recognition crossed Remington’s face. “Figures,” he replied as Laura looked at him curiously and he added, “I never liked his movies anyway.”</p>
<p>                                                *****************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on in the afternoon, Laura thought she’d try and get a look at the school’s accounts in an effort to get some further clues. Mrs O’Connor had headed home already so Laura spoke to one of the other administration assistants. “Hi I was wondering if you could help me? Principal Hamilton said I could put expense claims through the accounts system but I don’t have a system password yet? I bought some resources for my class the other day and he said I could be reimbursed if I put an expense claim in.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing Miss Lord – I can log in for you and show you how to do it if you like. It’s real easy once you know how  - I’ll arrange a password for you too,” the admin assistant replied as Laura smiled and thanked her. She went round to the assistant’s desk who showed her how to log into the accounting system. She’d just opened up the expense claim screen and was taking her through it when right on cue as they’d arranged earlier, Remington waltzed into the office, immediately distracting the admin assistant.</p>
<p>“Would you excuse me for a moment?” she said to Laura who caught Remington’s eye for a moment and replied, “No problem – go ahead. “</p>
<p>Whilst the admin assistant was preoccupied, Laura quickly accessed the accounts screen and skimmed through it, noticing a number of transactions that seemed a bit out of order. A few of them were payments to a company by the name of ‘Belluci Enterprises’ she noted with interest but with no corresponding description as to what the payment was for as most of the other transactions in the accounting records had.</p>
<p>“What can I help you with Mr O’Leary?” the admin assistant greeted him with a broad smile as he put on his most charming smile in return. “I ah seem to have run out of stationery supplies and I was wondering if you could help me out with getting some more?” he asked as he leaned over the counter a bit closer to her while Laura tried not to roll her eyes. “Of course Mr O’Leary – I’ll go grab you some. What do you need?” the assistant asked. “Thank you you’re too kind – hmm a few pens and notepads should do nicely thankyou. Oh and call me Michael – Mr O’Leary seems so formal,” Remington replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, unable to resist the temptation to make Laura a little jealous.</p>
<p>Once the other woman had disappeared into the stationery storeroom Laura couldn’t help but mutter under her breath, “Laying it on a bit thick aren’t you?”. Remington tried to hide his smirk as he replied, “A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do Miss Lord,” cocking a cheeky eyebrow at her as he did so.</p>
<p>Before she had a chance to reply, the admin assistant came back out with some stationery supplies. As she walked past Laura, who quickly switched out of the accounts screen, she stated, “I’ll be back with you in a moment Miss Lord.”</p>
<p>Laura smiled oversweetly at her and Remington as she replied,”Oh no hurry. We can’t have Mr O’Leary running out of stationery after all can we?”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s right, isn’t it Michael?” the admin assistant all but gushed as Remington flashed her a smile while Laura inwardly seethed. As the admin assistant gave him the stationery she added mischievously, “I put some extra supplies in there for you – wouldn’t want you running out of lead in your pencil now would we?’ as she shot him a meaningful look. A little surprised but amused nonetheless at her innuendo he chuckled a little uncomfortably as Laura flashed them both a dirty look that only he could see as the admin assistant had her back to her. “Well thankyou for your generosity but I’ve never had any trouble with that so far,” he replied with a lopsided grin but his eyes were on Laura rather than the other woman. Feeling a flush suddenly colour her cheeks Laura coughed conspicuously and said, “Sorry to interrupt but just wondering if I could get you to check this for me?” as the admin assistant reluctantly bade Mr O’Leary farewell then turned back to Laura.</p>
<p>Reconvening after the school day ended, Laura and Remington hopped into the Rabbit together. “Well that was a rather eventful day,” Remington commented as they drove along as Laura gripped the steering wheel a little harder. “Wasn’t it just? I can’t decide what was more eventful - you almost beating up a student or flirting mercilessly with the admin assistant,” she snapped as Remington looked at her in shocked confusion. “Now hold on a bloody minute – that little bugger had it coming and I did not beat him up!” he argued.</p>
<p>“Only because I walked in when I did and stopped you!” Laura retorted, although deep down she knew that wasn’t what had really got to her, but she certainly wasn’t going to admit he’d succeeded in making her jealous. As if reading her mind Remington added, his tone clipped, “And as for the flirting I was only doing that to serve as a distraction so you could check the school accounts  - that was our plan was it not?”</p>
<p>“Yes but..,” Laura went to counter but he cut her off. “But what? It worked didn’t it? Did you manage to get anything from the accounts by the way?” Remington asked in an effort to deflect her rising anger.</p>
<p>“Well there were a few transactions that did look a bit out of place – all payments to a company called Belucci Enterprises,” Laura replied, the wind taken out of her sails a bit.</p>
<p>At that a wry chuckle escaped Remington’s lips which stirred her up a bit again. “What’s so funny?’ she demanded as she momentarily took her eyes off the road to look at him.</p>
<p>“Danny’s Dessert,” he stated with a grin as Laura still looked perplexed, not recognising the name at first. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you remember? Around the time we were investigating that Dillon Electronics case you may recall I’d made an investment deal with some ah..’businessmen’ shall we call them, to put a racehorse called Danny’s Dessert out to stud. The main owner of the horse was a gentleman, and I use that term very loosely may I say, by the name of Bruno Belucci of the said Belucci Enterprises,” Remington explained.</p>
<p>“Diversified into the education field has he?” Laura asked drolly.</p>
<p>“I hardly think so. Something tells me our colleague Mr Cooper may have run afoul of Bruno and his cronies and perhaps owes him a bit of money. As well as owning racehorses Bruno also dabbles as a loan shark – easy pickings at the racecourse to find a punter or two down on their luck and in need of some cash,” Remington surmised.</p>
<p>“Sounds plausible I guess,” Laura agreed, her mind ticking over as she temporarily forgot why she had been angry with him only a few minutes before. “So you think Barry might be paying him off with school funds?” she asked as Remington nodded. “But how can we prove it?” Laura asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you how – I’m going to pay my old ‘friend’ Bruno a visit,” Remington stated with an air of confidence that masked the small shadow of doubt he was feeling as to how that may go down.</p>
<p>“If I recall correctly didn’t you say back then that Bruno was threatening you with physical harm if you didn’t pay up?” Laura reminded him as a muscle worked in Remington’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Now Miss Holt don’t ruin a good plan with facts eh?” he quipped with a grin, sounding braver than he felt at the thought of crossing paths with Bruno again…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, as he wasn’t rostered on for any classes until the afternoon, Remington took the opportunity to head to the track to see if he could find Bruno and hopefully get some information out of him. Laura wasn’t keen on him going on his own, given what he’d told her about Bruno Belucci but he assured her he’d be fine, and given she had some morning classes it might look suspicious if neither of them turned up for school they both realised.</p><p>With more than a hint of trepidation he made his way through the crowd at the track, inquiring of a few bookmakers if Belucci was there. One of them nodded and pointed to where ‘the businessman’ was plying his trade near the bottom of one of the grandstands. As Remington approached, Bruno caught sight of him, a less than happy expression crossing his face.</p><p>“Well, well, well if it ain’t Mister hotshot detective Remington Steele. I don’t have any horses for sale if that’s what you’re asking and even if I did I wouldn’t be selling them to you!” Bruno practically spat at him as Remington forced his most charming smile onto his face. “Now, now Bruno that’s no way to greet an old friend is it?” he replied as Bruno’s eyes narrowed and Remington suddenly noticed the two ‘heavies’ standing either side of him who were suddenly very focused on him as well.</p><p>“Listen here Steele, let’s get one thing straight – we ain’t friends. And whatever bright idea you got brewing this time I don’t want no part of it - capeesh?” Bruno threw at him as he jabbed his finger angrily at him.</p><p>“Actually Bruno that’s not why I’m here. I’m after some information that I was hoping you could help with me with,” Remington explained as Bruno suddenly burst out laughing, as did the two rather large men standing either side of him. “Did you hear that boys? Steele here wants my help. Now what on earth makes you think I would help you?” Bruno sneered at him.</p><p>Remington grinned at him, trying to look more confident that he felt, as he pulled a wad of cash out of his jacket pocket. Truth be told, he was glad in one way to be getting rid of it as he hated carrying large sums of cash around – far too bulky. “My perhaps somewhat misguided faith in the forgiving nature of my fellow man, and my good friend Benjamin Franklin here,” he quipped as he fanned out five $100 notes in his hand.</p><p>“Make it a grand and I’ll see how forgiving I can be,” Bruno countered as Remington grimaced slightly, then realising he had little choice if he wanted to get the information he was after, he pulled another five hundred out of his pocket. 

“Okay, okay, you strike a hard bargain Bruno but here you go for old time’s sake eh?” he replied. Bruno went to grab the cash out of his hand but quick as a flash Remington pulled his hand out of reach and shook his head. “Uh, uh – you give me the information I want and then you get your money,” he stated firmly, with an edge to his voice that Bruno hadn’t heard him use before, which made him wonder if there was more to Steele than met the eye. The ‘street smarts’ he seemed to have appeared to be in direct contrast to the flashy private eye in expensive suits image he normally projected.</p><p>Bruno’s heavies both went to step menacingly towards Remington but Bruno put a hand up to stop them. “It’s okay boys – after all a deal’s a deal, isn’t that right Steele?” he stated as he gave Remington a pointed look, referring to their previous ‘business dealings’.</p><p>Remington nodded then replied, “Can we speak somewhere that’s a bit more private?”</p><p>“Sure – let’s go round by the stables,” Bruno replied as Remington pocketed the cash again and followed him,  and much to his chagrin, Bruno’s heavies followed too. “Are they really necessary?” Remington asked as he shot them both a filthy look. “Let’s just call them my insurance policy shall we? Anything you want to ask me you can ask in front of them,” Bruno replied with a forced smile.</p><p>Once they reached the relative privacy of the stables Bruno demanded, “Okay whaddya want to know Steele?”</p><p>“I need to know if a bloke by the name of Barry Cooper owes you some money? He’s a regular punter but not a very successful one I’m guessing,” Remington replied.</p><p>“Whaddya want to know for?” Bruno asked curiously.</p><p>“Just something I’m working on at the moment that’s all,” Remington replied, tight-lipped.</p><p>Bruno scratched his head for a moment or two, enjoying making Steele sweat for a while. “Cooper hey? Hmm.. let me think. There’s quite a few people who owe me money..”</p><p>Remington blew out an exasperated breath – he was tired of playing games with this lowlife. Plus he had a one o’clock Art History class he had to get to!</p><p>“Come on Bruno  - he’s about so high, light brown hair, a bit on the chubby side..,” Remington said in an effort to jog his memory. “It’s worth a bit to you if you can remember eh?” he reminded him as he patted his jacket pocket and cocked an expectant eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Alright Steele – keep yer panties on!” Bruno grumbled. “Yeah I know ‘im. He owes me quite a bit too – got way in over his head. I did warn him but he didn’t listen. I heard he’s a teacher at some fancy private school so he should be able to afford to pay me back what he owes me.”</p><p>“Well from what I’ve heard I don’t think teachers earn as much as you think they do,” Remington stated, thinking back to some conversations he’d overheard in the staffroom over the past few days.</p><p>Bruno looked at him a little quizzically, wondering how he would know that, then retorted, “Anyway whaddya I care how much he makes? As long as he pays me back – with interest of course. And if he doesn’t, well he knows what’ll happen.” As he said that, one of the thugs cracked his knuckles and chuckled a little ominously.</p><p>“So how much exactly does he owe you?” Remington continued questioning as Bruno took a small notebook out of his pocket and flicked through it until he found what he was looking for. “Around $5k at last count. He’s been paying it off here and there but I’m gettin’ tired of waiting to be honest. “</p><p>“How’s he been paying you? In cash or transferring money to your account?” Remington persisted.</p><p>“Boy you’re sure full of questions aren’t ya Steele?” Bruno threw at him.</p><p>“Well I figure a grand should buy me a few answers eh mate?” he snapped back, his jaw starting to clench a little.</p><p>“Okay Steele but that’s the last one – I’m a busy man, I haven’t got time to be wasting gasbagging with you. He’s mainly done it via transfers to my business account – I’m sure you remember the one..mate. You know - the one it took you quite a while to pay into as I recall,” Bruno replied, as he glared at the detective,</p><p>“Yes well as I explained at the time Bruno there were some extenuating circumstances,” Remington offered in his defence, not liking the sudden turn of this conversation.</p><p>“Well I’m sure you’re not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice Steele. Now I’ve given you what you wanted so where’s my money?” Bruno demanded as Remington handed it over a little reluctantly, dreading how Laura was going to react when he told her he’d forked out a grand in agency funds to get information from a dodgy loan shark.</p><p>“Thanks Bruno – as always it’s been a pleasure doing business with you,” he stated, his voice heavy with sarcasm as he went to leave, keen to not renew his acquaintance with Bruno and his ‘associates’ any further.</p><p>“Oh one last thing Steele – Guido here needs to give you a little reminder of who you’re doing business with,” Bruno answered with a wicked gleam in his eye, as before Remington had time to react to his words one of the other men punched him hard in the stomach, doubling him over in pain. “That’s one I owed you for Danny’s Dessert Steele. As you said, pleasure as always doing business with you – and you can tell Cooper if he doesn’t pay up before the end of the week he can look forward to some of that too!” the loan shark threw at him with a cruel laugh as he walked off with his two thugs in tow.</p><p>                                                *****************************************</p><p>When Remington arrived at Cranebrook around lunchtime, he hopped out of the Auburn somewhat gingerly as he rubbed his bruised stomach. He found Laura in the staffroom, finishing up a sandwich while she wrote in a notebook. To the untrained observer she was just another teacher writing teaching notes, but as Remington came up to her and surreptiously glanced at what she was doing, he was not surprised to find her jotting down case notes. “Oh hey – how’d you go? Get what you were after?” she greeted him with a smile.</p><p>“Hmm..yes and a little bit extra,” he muttered ruefully, trying not to wince as he sat down next to her which did not go unnoticed by Laura’s keen eye. “What happened? Are you okay?” she asked in alarm under her breath, a worried frown creasing her brow.</p><p>“Well let’s just say Bruno wanted to leave me with a little reminder of our last business dealing – seems he has a longer memory than I hoped he did.”</p><p>“Oh no! I knew I should have come with you! Are you hurt – what did he do to you?” she asked in a hushed whisper so as not to attract the attention of the other teachers.</p><p>“Well<span class="u"> he</span> didn’t do anything – he got one of his goons to do it for him,” Remington replied with a shake of his head. “He got in a cheap shot to my guts as I was leaving – I’m a bit sore but I’ll live,” he reassured her as she rubbed her forehead in consternation, hating to see him hurt. “But the good news is he confirmed our suspicions about our colleague Mr Cooper. Seems he does have quite the gambling habit and owes Bruno a significant sum of money which he’s been paying off via transfers to Mr Belucci’s business account,” he informed her on the quiet.</p><p>“Seems like we’ve identified a likely suspect with a motive Mr Steele,” Laura stated then she added with concern, “But I would have rather you didn’t have to get punched in the process of doing that. How about we pop to the First Aid room and see if we can get some aspirin or something for you to help you get through the afternoon?” she suggested as Remington nodded gratefully.</p><p>They found the First Aid room temporarily unattended and therefore locked, which Remington quickly remedied as he deftly picked the lock while Laura stood watch. Once they stepped inside and had closed the door behind them, Laura turned to Remington and said matter-of-factly, “Okay lose the shirt.”</p><p>“Laura.. I thought you’d never ask,” he couldn’t help but quip with a mischievous lopsided grin as she rolled her eyes at him and he did as she’d instructed. “So I can check how badly you’re hurt,” she stated, but nevertheless found herself struggling somewhat to concentrate on the task at hand, rather than the sight of his bare chest. As her eyes travelled downwards to his stomach a gasp involuntarily escaped her lips as she saw the large bruise that was fast forming there. “Oh my God! That thug could have done some real damage to you!” she exclaimed worriedly as she gently ran a hand over his stomach, his sharp intake of breath as much from pain as from the hot lick of desire that her touch stirred in him.</p><p>“It’s okay Laura, really. It looks worse than what it is and believe me I’ve had worse. Anyway, nothing that a bit of TLC won’t fix eh?” he replied with a roguish raise of an eyebrow as he covered her hand with one of his and gently cupped her cheek with the other and brought his lips to hers.</p><p>When they finally drew apart, both of them a bit more affected than they dared to admit, Laura whispered with a sultry smile, “Just what the doctor ordered hey Mr Steele?”.</p><p>“Precisely Laura,” Remington murmured with a cheeky twinkle in his blue eyes as he went to pull her in for another kiss but summoning all her self-control she held him off saying, “The school nurse could be back any minute and we need to get you some aspirin and a dressing for that bruise.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Remington conceded defeat with a sigh, knowing deep down she was right, but he was sorely tempted to throw caution to the wind. Meanwhile Laura quickly located some aspirin and a dressing and put it on him as he pulled his shirt back on and thanked her. He was about to say something to her when they were interrupted by the bell marking the end of lunch and the start of the next period.</p><p>“You’ll probably need that dressing changed later tonight,” Laura remarked as they hurried out of the First Aid room, flashing him a meaningful look as she did so which brightened his spirits considerably.</p><p>“Yes I dare say I will Miss Lord,” he addressed her by her undercover alias as they passed a few students on their way down the hall, unable to hide the hopeful grin that was spreading across his face despite the pain he was in.</p><p>“I could give you a hand with that if you like,” she added under her breath as his grin got even wider and he murmured back, “I think that sounds like a very good idea Miss Lord .. a very good idea indeed.”</p><p>                                                ****************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You gave him how much??!” Laura demanded in shock as Remington put his hands up in an effort to placate her as they finished eating dinner in his apartment that night. “Now Laura I know it was a bit, but it got us the information we needed didn’t it?” he offered in his defence. “After all I’ve got the bruises to prove it remember?’ he reminded her as he gave her a meaningful look.</p><p>“Okay, okay I guess you have a point,” Laura conceded with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead a little. Although she wasn’t too thrilled about losing that much in agency funds she was more concerned about him getting hurt.</p><p>“Ah as I recall you did offer to help change the dressing on those bruises?” he added with a boyish grin, wondering how far he could push his luck.</p><p>Laura couldn’t help but smile at him as she replied in a husky tone, “Yes I did, didn’t I?”, as Remington’s grin got a bit wider. She got up from her seat and taking him by the hand led him over to the lounge.</p><p>“Sit,” she ordered as he did as he was told, enjoying her ’take charge‘ attitude. She nodded in the direction of his shirt buttons with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as Remington raised a devilish eyebrow at her and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>Laura initially tried in vain to avert her eyes but then found herself wondering why she was even trying to hide her desire for him. He knew she was attracted to him, as much as she knew he was attracted to her - they’d shared enough clinches for the two of them to know they had an undeniable chemistry. An as yet unfulfilled chemistry she pondered, not for the first time, as to why that was still the case.</p><p>If she was being honest with herself she knew that was partly due to her putting on the brakes so things didn’t get too heated and they crossed the point of no return, although other times when she had felt ready to throw caution to the wind, there had been some damned interruption or other complication. At first she had justified her hesitation to herself with the argument that once they had crossed that line he would leave<em>. </em>And she had vowed to herself that she would not let another man leave her - or at least not allow herself to be hurt again by a man leaving<em>.</em> But he had stayed, longer than she had ever dared to dream he would. He had stayed after Bernice and Murphy left, he had stayed even when she had pushed him away. He had stayed despite them not crossing that line - he had never pushed the point and always remained a gentleman, taking his lead from her as to how far she was willing to go. She knew he must be frustrated - hell, she knew she certainly was –after all they were only human.</p><p>Meanwhile, seeing where her gaze was focused Remington felt his hopes rising a little, amongst other things he thought a little ruefully, as he wondered just how far she was prepared to take this. While he always respected her wishes, he was over cold showers. He’d done everything he could to prove to Laura he was in this for the long haul and that he wasn’t going to cut and run once they’d slept together. He’d never met a woman quite like her and he’d never felt for a woman what he felt for her. And where he came from, actions spoke louder than words, and he wanted more than anything to show her the depth of his feelings for her through his actions.</p><p>As Laura’s intense gaze met his, she thought to herself maybe it was time to embrace her wild side again and just see where it would lead, knowing her tendency to overthink things could sometimes be her undoing. She recalled a couple of times during their time together when she’d done exactly that and how good it had felt – that kiss she’d initiated in the monastery wine cellar for instance – and how Mr Steele had responded very enthusiastically to her. And that ‘itch’ she had talked about with Bernice almost three years ago was still very much there, in fact it had grown stronger over time, a fact she was reminded of every time she looked at him just as she was now.</p><p>With that thought in mind she placed a hand on his stomach and slowly removed the dressing as he tried not to wince as it pulled on the hair on his stomach. Once the dressing was off she carefully inspected the nasty bruises and gently prodded the largest one as Remington couldn’t help but grimace a little. “Still sore?” she asked with concern as he nodded but forced a smile onto his face. “A bit but it’s better than what it was. “</p><p>“Maybe an ice pack might help?” Laura offered as she fought to quell those niggling little doubts that were starting to bubble up again, warring with her earlier decision to throw caution to the wind. Knowing her as he did, Remington recognized her delaying tactic and knew he would have to tread carefully if he wanted to convince her to ignore her fears.</p><p>He slowly shook his head as his gaze held hers intently. “I think what I really need is a distraction from the pain,” he murmured as his heated gaze dropped lower to focus on her lips as Laura fought to control the flush of colour that had suddenly rushed to her cheeks.  “Oh you do huh? And what exactly did you have in mind Mr Steele?” she asked, her voice husky, as he leant closer to her and replied with a mischievous lopsided grin, “Oh something like this Miss Holt,” bringing his lips to hers as he did so.</p><p>Like a reflex action Laura found herself responding to him, the desire they felt for each other that was always bubbling just under the surface, threatening to boil over as their kisses deepened. Remington ran a hand through her hair as he pulled her closer to him and she pressed herself against him, careful not to press too hard against his bruises. At the present moment though, Remington couldn’t give a damn about his bruises – he could put up with a bit of pain if it meant he could kiss and caress Laura like she was currently allowing him to do and was returning in kind. Laura’ hands seemed to have a mind of their own as she made a conscious choice to feel rather than think as she traced a trail across his chest that left him yearning for more.</p><p>Following her lead, Remington traced a hand down her neck, coming to rest on the patch of skin above the top of her blouse. When she didn’t stop him he slowly moved it down to the first button of her blouse, deftly undoing it, all the while waiting for her to stop him. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn’t however – he wasn’t sure what had got into her, but he knew he liked it. Deciding to make the most of it while it lasted, he undid another button and as his fingers brushed against the top of her bra, Laura couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips as she yearned to feel his hands on her, skin to skin.</p><p>Her hands skimmed his broad shoulders as she pulled him closer to her and her kisses trailed to his neck, finding that especially sensitive spot just under his ear that just about reduced him to jelly. “Lauraa..,” he managed to get out as she continued driving him crazy, enjoying the effect she was having on him as well as the effect he was having on her. As their bodies shifted, bringing their lower halves into closer proximity, Laura felt the undeniable proof of his arousal which he had always been so careful before to not make too obvious. But now they seemed to have made a mutual unspoken agreement to throw caution to the wind and not hide the effect they had on each other anymore.</p><p>Spurred on by her actions, Remington undid another button on her blouse and not being able to control himself any longer he slipped a hand inside, palming one of Laura’s breasts which sent a shudder of desire through both of them. In response, her hand trailed down over his chest to his stomach and had just come to rest on his belt buckle when they were both jolted back to reality by the harsh buzzing of the doorbell.</p><p>Remington couldn’t help muttering an expletive under his breath, thinking to himself he should have known better than to think that they wouldn’t be inevitably interrupted. A frustrated sigh also escaped Laura’s lips as he leant his forehead against hers. “Don’t answer it,” she murmured huskily, suspecting if they stopped the course they had just been on, her brain would start kicking in and she would put a stop to things again. And her body was screaming at her to follow that course until it reached its natural conclusion, as was Remington’s. With those thoughts in mind, she kissed him passionately, hoping that whoever was at the door would take a hint and take a hike.</p><p>Remington was more than happy to comply with Laura’s request until the doorbell buzzed insistently again, accompanied by knocking and a very familiar voice calling, “Boss – are you home? I can see your light on. Mr Steele??”</p><p>“Mildred,” both he and Laura muttered in exasperation under their breath. “As much as I love her, that woman’s timing is lousy sometimes,” Laura sighed ruefully as Remington nodded in agreement. “I guess she’s not going to go away anytime soon either. Whilst I admire her dedication to her job, sometimes such as at moments like this, I wish she wasn’t quite as dedicated,” he stated with a wry half smile.</p><p>“Boss – are you there?” Mildred persisted “Guess you better go answer it,” Laura said as she reluctantly sat up, hurriedly doing up the buttons on her blouse and running a hand through her mussed up hair. “Why do I have to answer it?” Remington retorted. “Well it is your apartment,” Laura countered, their frustration at being interrupted causing them to snap at each other a little.</p><p>“Yes well I can hardly answer the door in my present condition can I?” he threw back as he nodded southwards and Laura tried to hide the hint of a dimpled grin that crossed her face as her gaze followed his.</p><p>“No I guess not,” she replied with a chuckle and a twinkle in her brown eyes.</p><p>“Miss Holt – are you in there?” Mildred then called, as she could hear hushed voices coming from the apartment.</p><p>“Ah.. coming Mildred,” Laura called out as she exchanged a meaningful look with Remington as he pulled his shirt back on, both of them realising the Freudian irony of that statement.</p><p>She smoothed down her somewhat ruffled clothing one more time before going to the door, while Remington quickly grabbed a case file and plonked it on his lap in an effort to hide the effect she’d had on him.</p><p>“Hello Mildred – what brings you here at this hour?” Laura greeted her as she forced a smile onto her face. “I could ask you the same thing Miss Holt,” Mildred replied as she gave the younger woman a knowing look then added with a grin, “Not interrupting anything am I?”</p><p>Laura was very tempted to reply “Yes you are actually” and send her packing, but she knew she couldn’t do that. “Mr Steele and I were just going over a few things..for the case,” Laura replied somewhat hurriedly in an effort to convince her as Mildred nodded but did not look at all convinced.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well that’s good, cause that’s why I’m here,” Mildred replied as she came inside and greeted Mr Steele as well, “Evening chief – good to see you hard at work.”</p><p>“Evening Mildred – what brings you to this part of town at this time of night?’ he asked with the hint of a rueful grin at her choice of words, trying not to think what he and Laura might have been doing if she hadn’t interrupted them yet again, a fact a certain part of his anatomy was still reminding him of.</p><p>“Well the Dragon Ladies and I were competing in a tournament at a bowling alley not far from here so I thought I’d drop in on my way home and give you the results of my research into those accounts from Cranebrook Academy,” Mildred explained as she handed him the file she was carrying.</p><p>Remington gave it a cursory look through, wanting to get her out of there as soon as they could so they could pick up where they’d left off. “Oh excellent work Mildred – thankyou very much and thankyou for taking the time to deliver it personally,” he stated as he shared a pointed look with Laura who nodded in agreement and put in, “Thankyou Mildred – we’ll be sure to look over that. “</p><p>Noticing the look between ‘her kids’ Mildred suddenly got the distinct impression that she had in fact interrupted something. “Well I’ll leave you to it then. Let me know if you need anything else,” she said with a smile then she added with a wink, “Enjoy the rest of your night,” as she bade them both farewell and Laura walked her to the door.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment once she’d closed the door behind Mildred. As she’d feared, her brain had been given just enough time during their interruption to kick in and to plant little seeds of doubt in her head. Part of her wanted nothing more than to rejoin Mr Steele on the lounge and continue where they’d left off but she couldn’t get those doubts out of her head. Her mind kept going over the conversation she’d had with Brenda about how sex often meant different things to boys and girls, or in her and Mr Steele’s case, men and women. Would it just be another encounter for him or would it mean something more, as it she knew it would for her?</p><p>Remington watched her, waiting to see what her next move would be. They had just gone further than they had ever gone in almost three years, and he was feeling a bit like one of those young teenage boys at Cranebrook, wondering if he was ever going to ‘hit a home run’ with her. But he also knew there was more to it than that and that scared him as much as it scared Laura. Because he knew with Laura it would be different – he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk away the next morning as he’d done to countless other women. And what scared him the most was he knew he didn’t want to walk away from her.</p><p>“I ah..guess I should go too,” she stated, her voice quiet as she avoided his gaze, knowing she wouldn’t be able to resist him if she saw the longing in his eyes, the longing that she knew was reflected in her own. “You don’t have to,” he stated simply, watching her as he waited for her response.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around herself as she went and looked out the window behind the fireplace. “No I don’t,” she agreed with a sigh.</p><p>“I feel there’s a ‘but’ coming Laura..” he stated perceptively as she smiled at how well he knew her.</p><p>“I want to, I really do..but..if we cross that line what will that mean for our arrangement, for the agency..for us?” she voiced her fears.</p><p>Remington paused then replied, “I wish I could answer that Laura, but there’s only one way we’re going to find out eh?”</p><p>“I guess so,” Laura stated a little unsurely as she came and sat down next to him. “I’m starting to wonder though if we always get interrupted for a reason,” she continued, only half-jokingly.</p><p>“Well for what it’s worth, if Mildred comes knocking on that door again I’m willing to pretend I’m not home,” he quipped with a grin in an effort to lighten the mood a little.</p><p>Laura flashed him a dimpled grin in return and affectionately squeezed one of his hands. “And while that sounds very tempting I .. I guess I’m not as ready as I thought I was. It will happen one day..,” she said in an effort to try and explain her feelings and reassure him at the same time. “But not today,” he finished for her, as he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice and she nodded in confirmation. While she could understand the disappointment and frustration that was evident on his face, there was something deeper in his expression as well that struck her right to the heart – it was the momentary glimpse of the unloved little boy he once had been, rejected once again but trying to put on a brave face.</p><p>And as he had learnt to do from an early age, he put his walls up again to protect himself from being hurt, hiding behind a front of humour and charm. “Well at least I got to the twenty yard line this time eh?” he stated with a cheeky grin as Laura looked at him quizzically and then realised what he was alluding to. “Ah I think you mean ‘second base’? Wrong sport Mr Steele – the 20 yard line is a football term not baseball,” she corrected him with a smile. “Oh of course – my mistake,” he replied quickly.</p><p>Laura then leant over and kissed him, wondering if she was doing the right thing leaving, and though she was tempted to she didn’t linger. “Do you need that dressing put on before I go?” she offered as he shook his head, knowing if she touched him again it would only make it harder for him to let her walk out that door.</p><p>“No, no it’s fine – I can manage. I’ve been looking after myself for a long time after all,” Remington replied, and although he was smiling, his tone was a little clipped Laura noticed. She could almost visibly see his walls going up again, as were hers she knew as well, the two of them realising they still had a ways to go before they were truly ready to trust their hearts to each other.</p><p>Laura nodded as she gathered up her things and he walked her to the door. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning then,” she stated as Remington nodded. “I guess so Miss Holt,” he replied, suddenly all business again. “Goodnight Mr Steele,” Laura retorted, wondering how a night that had held such promise had ended up like this – one step forward and two steps back again, as was the way all too often with their relationship. “Goodnight Miss Holt,” he replied, with as much exasperation as Laura was feeling. Once he’d closed the door he leant his head against it and blew out a frustrated breath as Laura did the same against the wall outside his door, both of them wondering if they would ever get on the same page at the same time…</p><p>                                                                **********************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remington was uncharacteristically quiet the next morning during their drive to Cranebrook. Laura tried to engage him in conversation with little success, receiving only one word answers or noncommittal grunts as he stared out the window of the Rabbit as she drove along. “You’re angry about last night,” she finally stated with a sigh. “Let’s not get into this now Laura,” he replied, his tone clipped as she gripped the steering wheel a little harder.</p><p>“Why not? Now’s the perfect time to get into it. We need to talk about this - you’re obviously upset,” Laura threw back at him.</p><p>“And why would that be I wonder?” he couldn’t help but fire back, a muscle working in his cheek as he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose.</p><p>“Because we didn’t…,” Laura began then faltered a little.</p><p>“We didn’t what Laura? You can’t even say it let alone do it!” Remington snapped as Laura took her eyes off the road long enough to glare at him.</p><p>“I most certainly <span class="u">can</span> do it! And have done so many times thankyou very much!” Laura exploded indignantly, their mutual frustration expressing itself in their bickering as it often did.</p><p>“Oh really? Just not with me eh?” he shot back at her as he shook his head.</p><p>Laura really didn’t have an answer for that, so instead she went on the defensive.</p><p>“Oh so is that all you’re interested in? Been hanging around the boys at Cranebrook a bit too long have we?” she retorted somewhat sarcastically.</p><p>“Ok that’s just great Laura – we’ve come back to that have we? If that were all I was interested in I wouldn’t have stuck around for almost three years would I?” he fumed as Laura realised by his tone and expression that she had really hit a nerve. She sighed with exasperation, both at herself and him.</p><p>“I’m sorry – I didn’t mean that,” she apologised, her voice quiet.</p><p>Remington blew out a frustrated breath. “Are you sure about that?” he replied, then putting his walls up again added, “Look we’re almost at the school – I really think we should talk about this later don’t you?”, the finality in his voice leaving Laura with little room for argument.</p><p>“I guess so,” she reluctantly agreed as they continued the rest of their journey in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, both of them trying to figure out a way forward from this impasse.</p><p>Their day didn’t get any better when they arrived at the school and walked into the main building together. “Ah Mr O’Leary, Miss Lord a word please,” Principal Hamilton called out to them as he spied them walking past his office.</p><p>His expression was less than happy as he showed them into his office then closed the door behind them. Remington suddenly had an uncomfortable flashback to his albeit limited schooldays, when he had often been sent to the headmaster’s office for fighting or acting the clown in class and often receiving cuts of the cane for his trouble. As a result he fidgeted a little nervously in his chair next to Laura as she shot him a look that said ‘What are you doing?!’. He flashed her an apologetic half smile then cleared his throat and asked somewhat cautiously, “What seems to be the problem Principal?”</p><p>“The problem Mr Steele, is that I received a complaint this morning from a student in your Art History class, Andrew Radcliffe’s, father. He alleged that you ‘man-handled’ and threatened his son yesterday,” Principal Hamilton answered sternly as he looked to the two detectives for an explanation. Remington looked momentarily flustered then regained his composure but Laura recognized the tell-tale clench to his jaw. “I did not ’man-handle’ him – I may have pushed him up against a wall a bit but the little bugger deserved it!” he stated adamantly as Laura cringed internally at the look on the Principal’s face which had gone from bad to worse.</p><p>“And what in God’s name possessed you to do that Mr Steele? What exactly has he done to deserve that?” Principal Hamilton demanded.</p><p>“How about getting a girl pregnant and shirking his responsibilities for a start?” Remington retorted as the Principal looked shocked.</p><p>“What!? Which girl?” he asked.</p><p>“Brenda Reilly,” Remington informed him.</p><p>“Brenda? But she’s a straight A’s honours student,” Principal Hamilton said with considerable surprise as Remington nodded.</p><p>“Yes well unfortunately even the smartest of girls sometimes don’t think with their heads all the time but sometimes think with their hearts and end up paying the price,” Laura put in as she shot Remington a meaningful look and he got the feeling she wasn’t just talking about Brenda.</p><p>“Yes well that also depends on the character of the man she’s involved with I would think and if his intentions are genuine,” Remington countered as he returned the look.</p><p>The Principal watched the two of them, wondering what they were really getting at.</p><p>“Yes well even though I can understand your outrage at young Mr Radcliffe’s behaviour Mr Steele, I cannot condone pushing him against a wall or anything physical like that. Now I’m very aware that you’re not really a teacher but while you’re undercover as one I’d ask you to please behave according to the school’s rules which specifically prohibit any form of corporal punishment. If the school board gets wind of this they’ll have my head!” Principal Hamilton rebuked him soundly as Remington looked (and felt) somewhat like a chastened school boy.</p><p>“Now the other matter I wanted to discuss is the progress of the case – that is if you’ve had a chance to actually do any investigating instead of getting involved in the personal affairs of students,” he added with a heavy dose of sarcasm which irritated both Remington and Laura. “I assure you Principal Hamilton that we have made some solid progress with the investigation and have identified a possible suspect and motive for the misappropriation of school funds,” Laura replied a little tersely.</p><p>“And who do you think it is then?” he inquired.</p><p>“Barry Cooper,” Remington informed him. “We’re still in the process of obtaining evidence to confirm our suspicions but we know for a fact he has something of a gambling problem and owes a local loan shark a significant amount of money. There are several payments showing up in the school accounts to said loan shark’s business name.”</p><p>Principal Hamilton looked even more shocked than he did before. “Barry? I can’t believe it! He doesn’t seem the type to be involved in anything like that,” he stated dubiously.</p><p>“Trust me Principal Hamilton – they never do,” Remington replied with a wry shake of his head.</p><p>“And the grade alterations? Do you think he’s behind that too?” the Principal asked.</p><p>“That we’re not sure of yet but we have identified a few students whose grades appear to have been altered,” Laura replied as she fished the list out of her handbag and handed it to him.</p><p>“As you can see Andrew Radcliffe also features on that illustrious list - hardly one to be crying victim eh?” Remington stated, his disdain for the boy showing in his voice.</p><p>Principal Hamilton scanned the list as he shook his head. “This is more prevalent than I thought. Well I hope you can close this case quickly – we need to get to the bottom of both of these matters and fast,” he stated with concern.</p><p>“I assure you Principal Hamilton, Mr Steele and I are doing everything we can to do just that,” Laura stated as he nodded and replied, “Well I hope that is the case Miss Holt.”</p><p>He then thanked them both for their time and showed them out. “Well that was fun,” Laura muttered somewhat sarcastically as Remington nodded in agreement. “Wasn’t it just. Thank goodness he said they don’t believe in corporal punishment – I was half waiting for him to pull out the cane and let me have it,” he stated ruefully as he tried to dismiss the memories out of his head. Laura looked at him with some concern and asked, “Did that happen to you often when you were at school?”</p><p>“Let’s just say more often than I care to remember Laura,” he replied as she noticed that slightly haunted look that sometimes came over him on the rare occasions when he spoke of his past, fleetingly cross his face. He quickly pushed the bad memories to the back of his mind where they belonged then stated in an effort to change the subject as he forced a smile onto his face, “Well I’ve got a class to get to as do you I presume?”</p><p>Laura nodded as they bade each other farewell and headed off in different directions, thinking ruefully to herself that that seemed to be the order of the day for the two of them.</p><p>                                                ***********************************</p><p>Laura threw herself into her first class of the day, trying to use it as a distraction from the multitude of thoughts that were spinning through her head. After their discussion with Principal Hamilton that morning she was keener than ever to wrap the case up – they had a possible suspect with a plausible motive, now they just had to get the evidence to prove it. She also found herself wondering how  Brenda was doing, her heart going out to the young girl. But the person who was most prominent in her thoughts was her fellow substitute teacher, ‘Mr O’Leary.’ Given his reluctance to talk that morning about what had happened, or rather not happened, between them the night before, she feared he was shutting her out again. And part of her didn’t blame him – one minute she’d been all over him and the next she was pulling away again, leaving them both confused and frustrated. But she was also frustrated at his unwillingness to share what he was feeling with her. And before she gave herself fully to him she needed to know that – she needed to know how he really felt about her.</p><p>She was just getting her things together after dismissing the students at the end of the class when she heard a tentative knock on the door. Hoping it was Mr Steele, she tried to hide the small twinge of disappointment when she instead found Brenda there. “Hi Miss Lord – do you have a moment? If you’re not free I can come back later,” she greeted her a little unsurely as Laura smiled and beckoned her inside. “I’ve actually got a free period now so I’m all yours,” she replied warmly as Brenda returned her smile with one of her own. ”I’ve got a free period too,” Brenda informed her as she sat down.</p><p>“So.. how are you going?” Laura asked.</p><p>“A bit better thanks. I took your advice and told my Mom I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“And how did she take the news?” Laura asked gently.</p><p>“Well she wasn’t over the moon about it but she was really supportive. She said she’ll help me with the baby – we’ll manage somehow,” Brenda replied with a watery smile.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that,” Laura stated. “Well I think your baby will be very lucky to have you as his or her mother – you’re a very strong young woman Brenda. You know I think it’s when we’re faced with adversity that we really find our strength,” she added, thinking back to her own self at the same age, finding a strength she never knew she had to cope with the harsh reality of her father leaving.</p><p>“Thanks,” Brenda replied gratefully. “I guess everything happens for a reason - that’s what my Mom always says anyway. “</p><p>“Well your Mom sounds like a very wise woman,” Laura said with a smile.</p><p>“I do wish I’d waited though – to go all the way I mean,” Brenda sighed. “I mean I really thought he loved me - well he said he did at least. I guess it’s easy enough to say but harder to actually show by your actions,” she added as Laura nodded, the young girl’s words striking a chord with her.</p><p>“I guess so. Actions do speak louder than words so they say,” Laura stated, her thoughts automatically going to Mr Steele. He mightn’t have said the words, but when she thought about it, his actions had shown her time and time again how he felt about her.</p><p>“Do you mind if I ask you something personal Miss Lord?” Brenda then asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Laura replied with an encouraging smile.</p><p>“How old were you..when you first..you know?”</p><p>Laura paused for a moment then replied with a nostalgic look in her eyes, “I was a couple of years older than you – it was my freshman year at college.”</p><p>“Did you love him?” Brenda asked.</p><p>A wry chuckle escaped Laura’s lips as she remembered the handsome young calculus professor she had lost her virginity to. “No I didn’t it. He was..a bit older than me – I guess we were convenient for each other really. But I was under no illusions that we were in love or anything like that. But I think your first time with someone you really love and who loves you in return should be very special,” she stated sincerely, suddenly wondering if she was talking about Brenda’s or her own situation. “Even though it might be a little scary,” she admitted with a rueful half smile.</p><p>“Why scary?” Brenda asked curiously.</p><p>“Well I guess because it would really mean something then – it would be the two of you really sharing yourselves. Not just your bodies, but your hearts and souls too,” Laura reflected.</p><p>“Have you ever done it with someone who you really loved Miss Lord, and who really loved you too? Sorry if I’m asking too many personal questions.”</p><p>“No that’s okay – you don’t have to be sorry,” Laura reassured her, glad that Brenda felt she could confide in her. “To answer your question – I thought I had but looking back now I know he didn’t really love me. But maybe he just wasn’t the right guy for me you know? Maybe someone even better was out there waiting for me,” she continued, thinking momentarily of Wilson and then of Mr Steele again. “And I’m sure one day the right guy will come along for you too Brenda – someone who will treat you how you deserve to be treated and who won’t just be interested in himself.”</p><p>At that a wry expression crossed Brenda’s face. “I don’t know too many guys who would want to date a girl who’s got a baby.”</p><p>“The right one will. There are some good guys out there,” Laura assured her.</p><p>“I hope you’re right Miss Lord,” Brenda stated, just as the good guy Laura had in mind knocked on the classroom door.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt ladies..,” he stated with an apologetic smile.</p><p>“No problem Mr S..O’Leary,” Laura hurriedly corrected herself with a smile of her own. “We were just having some girl talk,” she explained as she winked cheekily at Brenda who grinned at her in reply.</p><p>“And how are you Brenda?” Mr Steele asked with some concern.</p><p>“I’m doing okay thanks Mr O’Leary. Anyway I guess I better get going. Thanks for the chat Miss Lord – I really appreciate it,” Brenda replied.</p><p>“Anytime Brenda,” Laura stated with a smile as the young girl excused herself and left them alone.</p><p>Remington paused for a moment then turning to Laura said with a hopeful smile, “Seeing as you’re in the mood for a chat, I was wondering if we could have one?” as Laura nodded, returning his smile with a small one of her own.</p><p>                                                ****************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“About this morning..” they both started at the same time then stopped with a laugh. “Ladies first,” Remington said. Laura took a deep breath then stated, “I’m sorry about this morning. I badgered you into talking about last night when you clearly didn’t want to,” as she avoided his intent gaze a little. He looked at her with some surprise – he hadn’t been expecting an apology from her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too Laura. I guess I was just..,” he searched for the right words.</p>
<p>“Frustrated?” Laura filled in for him with a rueful half smile as he couldn’t help a lopsided grin of his own and nodded.</p>
<p>“Well yes - in more ways than one, not to put too fine a point on it,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“I know the feeling,” Laura confessed.</p>
<p>“Well if we’re both feeling that way, don’t you think it’s time we did something about it eh?” Remington suggested with a meaningful look.</p>
<p>Laura sighed. “I guess so. I just..,”</p>
<p>“Just what Laura? Let me ask you something - if Mildred hadn’t interrupted us last night, what do you think would have happened?”</p>
<p>Laura knew the answer to that all too well – something her body has reminded her of practically all night after she left his apartment and headed home to the loft. But to admit it to him would mean admitting she wanted him, that she needed him, that she..</p>
<p>The inevitable conclusion to that train of thought scared the hell out of her. It would mean making herself vulnerable to him but if she was being honest with herself she already was and had been for quite some time. She remembered a conversation they’d had early on, a few years previous, when she’d told him that Murphy was worried that she’d get in too deep. His uncanny ability to see right through her had unnerved her that day when he’d challenged her by asking, “Murphy thinks that?”. So much so that she had admitted before she had a chance to think it through, “He isn’t the only one.”</p>
<p>So in classic Laura Holt style she back-pedaled and tried to deflect. “I..I don’t know,” she replied but neither of them believed her and Remington wasn’t about to let her off that easily.</p>
<p>He looked at her in disbelief. “Yes you do – we both do. Your hand was on my belt buckle for God’s sake!” he retorted. “Well yours was on my..,” she threw back at him, suddenly feeling a bit flustered, not to mention somewhat irritated when he cocked a mischievous eyebrow at her. “I didn’t hear you complaining,” he quipped cheekily as she rolled her eyes at him. He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, not wanting to get into an argument with her again.</p>
<p>“My point is Laura is that I don’t understand your hesitation. Your body tells me one thing but your head tells me something different,” Remington stated in exasperation, trying to understand her. She didn’t have an easy answer for that so she paused before responding.</p>
<p>Sensing her hesitation, her fear, Remington said sincerely, “I know you’re looking for some sort of commitment Laura but doesn’t the fact I’ve stuck around for almost three years show you that I am committed? Actions have always spoken louder than words in my book and well I’ve tried to show you by my actions how I feel about you, even if I haven’t been able to express it in words.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Laura looked at him as he spoke and what she saw in his eyes reassured her that he was being honest with her. As if to back up what he’d just said, he stepped towards her and tenderly took her face in his hands and kissed her, gently at first but as she automatically responded to him the kiss deepened, reflecting the depth of their emotions for each other.</p>
<p>When they finally drew apart, Remington rested his forehead against hers. “I want to show you how I feel about you in the best way I know how Laura,” he murmured, his voice a soft whisper. Laura closed her eyes for a moment, knowing she couldn’t deny it anymore – what her body, heart &amp; soul knew and had known for quite some time. “I want that too,” she admitted as she opened her eyes and her gaze met his as a delighted, boyish grin crossed his face.</p>
<p>He was just about to say something further when they heard raised voices coming from the classroom next door. Although they were both keen to continue their discussion now that they finally seemed to be really getting somewhere, their detective skills also kicked into gear, especially when they heard the rather agitated voice of Barry Cooper.</p>
<p>Remington motioned to the door as Laura nodded silently. They carefully made their way out of the room they were in and crept closer to the door of the adjoining classroom so they could hear more clearly.</p>
<p>“I need that money by tomorrow Anderson!” Barry Cooper could be heard saying in an angry tone. “I’m sorry Mr Cooper but I don’t know if I can get it by then,” they heard a student reply, that Laura recognized from her Math class as Stephen Anderson. Laura and Remington exchanged a worried glance as Mr Cooper went on to confirm their suspicions. “Well you better figure out a way to get it, otherwise no more altered grades and you don’t need to be a math whizz to figure out what that will do to your grade point average!” Cooper threatened as he jabbed a finger at the boy who Laura could see as she sneaked a quick peek through the glass panel in the door, looked decidedly worried.</p>
<p>Signaling to Remington to make himself scarce she then opened the door and walked into the room as both Barry and Stephen looked up with surprise. “Oh sorry to interrupt – I must have the wrong classroom,” she apologized quickly as Stephen looked relieved and Barry looked annoyed at the interruption. “Oh um.. no problem Miss Lord. Mr Anderson here and I were just discussing ah..something he needs to hand into me tomorrow,” Barry replied somewhat awkwardly as he shot Stephen a warning look which told him he better go along with his story or else. “Yeah that’s right,” Stephen agreed hurriedly in an effort to convince her.</p>
<p>“Actually I’m glad I found you Stephen – I need to have a chat to you regarding your latest Math test,” Laura put in as Barry tried to hide his irritation then reluctantly said sternly before leaving the classroom, “Well I guess I better get going then. Tomorrow Stephen okay?” as Stephen nodded somewhat nervously.</p>
<p>Once he had left Laura turned to the teenage boy and asked gently, “Now – would you like to tell me what’s really going on?”</p>
<p>                                                **************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So this bugger takes money of these desperate kids to change their grades for them and as if that isn’t enough he starts siphoning off school funds,” Remington stated in disgust as Laura nodded in confirmation once she told him later that day what Stephen had somewhat reluctantly told her. “So now we’ve got to prove it - but how? Otherwise it’s just a student’s word against his,” Laura pondered as she paced back and forth in the empty classroom they were in.</p><p>Remington tugged on his earlobe as he thought as well and then a hopeful grin crossed his face. “I think I might know a way,” he stated as he proceeded to fill Laura in on his plan. “Well it’s worth a shot I guess,” Laura agreed. “Wish me luck,” Remington quipped as he gave her a quick peck then went to head out the door. “Just be careful okay?” Laura replied as she gave him a meaningful look. “Always Miss Holt,” he replied with a cheeky wink.</p><p>After organizing some things to put his plan into action, Remington waited for the final bell of the day then he strode purposefully down the school halls that were quickly emptying as the students hurried off home. It didn’t take him long to find who he was looking for. Barry Cooper had just dismissed his class when ‘Mr O’Leary’ knocked on the door. “Ah Barry old chap – wondering if you had a minute?” Remington greeted the other man who looked up and forced a smile onto his face. “Oh hello Mr O’Leary – well I guess I could spare a minute but I do have to get going shortly,” he replied.</p><p>“Thanks mate – appreciate it,” Remington stated as he made as if he were closing the door behind him but left it open just a crack and stepped inside. “Ah this is a bit embarrassing but I thought being a fellow punter you might be able to help me out,” he added with a hopeful, slightly sheepish look on his face. “Go on,” Barry urged him, his curiosity piqued.</p><p>“Well the thing is I’ve got myself in over my head a bit with this particularly nasty bugger at the track – Bruno Belucci. He said he could loan me a few quid to put on a sure thing – turns out it wasn’t so sure after all and I’ve ended up owing him more than I can afford to pay back,” Remington continued with a wry expression, observing Barry’s reaction with interest as he said Bruno’s name, which the other man quickly tried to hide.</p><p>“Well I’m sorry to hear that buddy but I don’t see how I can help you, Now I really do have to get going,’ Barry replied hurriedly as he started packing up his things.</p><p>Remington jumped in front of him. “Wait.. please. I’m getting desperate here mate. I just need to get my hands on some funds for a little while and I promise I’ll pay it back.”</p><p>“Look O’Leary if you’re after a loan you’ve come to the wrong man I’m afraid. I’m pretty short of funds myself at the moment,” Barry admitted ruefully.</p><p>“No, I didn’t mean a loan. Now this doesn’t go outside these four walls mate, but I was thinking more of ‘borrowing’ some school funds if you know what I mean. After all, this place is loaded – I’m sure they wouldn’t miss a few hundred here or there eh? Or maybe squeezing some of those spoilt little rich kids for some cash might be the way to go,” Remington stated with a conspiratorial wink.</p><p>Barry hesitated for a moment or two. “What makes you think I can help you with that?” he retorted, starting to worry that he’d somehow been found out. He went to open his briefcase but then thought better of it.</p><p>Remington gave him a knowing look then played his Ace. “Oh let’s just say you got a bit sloppy sunshine. You see I overheard a couple of those kids chatting about how Mr Cooper has been altering their grades for money and then by sheer coincidence Belucci mentioned that another teacher at Cranebrook owed him money as well and he suggested I figure out a way to pay him off just like that other teacher had done. Ringing any bells eh Barry?” Remington threw at him as a look of both fear and anger crossed Barry’s face.</p><p>“I..I don’t know what you’re talking about..,” he tried to deny it as Remington shook his head.</p><p>“Come on Barry- we both know that’s not true. Now don’t worry, I’m willing to keep your little secret to myself if we can come to an arrangement,” he stated.</p><p>Barry regarded him for a moment, knowing he had him backed into a corner. “What sort of arrangement?” he asked warily as a smile crossed ‘Mr O’Leary’s’ face.</p><p>“You cut me in on this sweet little deal you’ve got going with the kids and show me how to shall we say ‘divert some funds’ Mr Belucci’s way and my lips are sealed,” Remington proposed, as he cast a surreptitious look at the door and hoped Cooper would go for the bait.</p><p>Barry paused for a moment then replied, “Okay O’Leary – you’ve got yourself a deal.”</p><p>“And you’ve lost yourself a job Barry,” Principal Hamilton announced sternly as he stepped into the room from his hiding spot outside the door where he had heard all of their conversation and walked up to them.</p><p>Barry looked between the two men as he suddenly realised he’d been played. “What the hell is going on?!” he demanded angrily.</p><p>“Shall you tell him Mr Steele or shall I?” the Principal replied as Barry looked confused. “Why did you call him Mr Steele? His name’s O’Leary,” he stated.</p><p>“Wrong again Barry. I’m a private investigator – perhaps you’ve heard of the Remington Steele detective agency?”</p><p>“I don’t believe this..,” Barry replied desperately. Just then the door opened again. “Miss Lord this really isn’t a good time,” he muttered in annoyance as he looked at the woman who had just stepped inside the classroom.</p><p>“No not for you it isn’t Barry,” she replied as he looked even more perplexed.</p><p>“Allow me to introduce you to my associate, Laura Holt,” Remington said with a grin as she came to stand next to him. “Your conversation has all been recorded by the way and the police are on their way,” Laura informed him.</p><p>At that, Barry looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “How could you Barry? If you were having financial problems you should have come to me,” Principal Hamilton confronted him as he shook his head with disappointment at him.</p><p>“Oh and what would you have done Principal Hamilton? Given me a raise? With what this school pays it’s no wonder I had to go to a loan shark! Those damn kids get more in their pocket money than I do in my pay packet!” Barry exploded.</p><p>“Listen, Barry..” the Principal went to say as he stepped closer to him but Barry cut him off abruptly as he reached inside his briefcase and pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. “No you listen Principal Hamilton! I’m sick and tired of people telling me what to do! If it’s not you it’s my ex-wife or some two bit loan shark!” he spat at him, his hands shaking on the gun.</p><p>Remington instinctively moved in front of Laura, the protective gesture not going unnoticed by her as they shared a worried look, then he focused his attention on Barry. 
“No-one’s trying to tell you what to do mate,” he tried to placate him as he put his hands up and took a step towards him.</p><p>“Stay back or I’ll shoot him!” Barry warned but his voice didn’t sound as confident as he would have liked. Meanwhile Principal Hamilton looked white as a ghost as his voice suddenly deserted him.</p><p>“No you won’t. You might have got yourself into a bit of strife but you’re not a killer Barry. How about you give me the gun eh?” Remington urged him gently as he took another step towards him.</p><p>When Barry wavered a bit, debating what to do, Laura put in, “You made some bad choices Barry but don’t make things worse by making an even badder one.”</p><p>“She’s right you know,” Remington added. “Now I can certainly understand being short of a quid and desperate for money but I don’t think you really want to hurt anyone do you Barry?”</p><p>Barry shot panicked looks at Remington, Laura and the Principal, the enormity of his current situation starting to overwhelm him. “I don’t want to hurt anyone but you’ll leave me with no choice if you try to stop me leaving,” he retorted as Remington blew out an exasperated breath then said, “I can’t let you do that mate and the police will have this place surrounded in a matter of minutes at any rate. Now we can either do this the easy way and you put the gun down, or we can do it the hard way.”</p><p>Barry’s eyes narrowed a little as he glared at him. “Get out of my way O’Leary or Steele or whatever the hell your name is!” he warned as he waved the gun about a bit, trying to look threatening, but it gave Remington the opportunity he needed while it was not aimed at anyone. “Okay the hard way it is then,” Remington quipped as his right fist shot out quick as a flash and connected with Barry’s jaw, knocking him to the floor, the gun dropping from his hand in the process.</p><p>Laura dove for it and picked it up, quickly pointing it at Barry as he struggled to a sitting position. “Don’t move,” she warned him as he scowled at them and a look of relief crossed the Principal’s face.</p><p>“Nice work Mr Steele,” Laura commented with a relieved smile of her own which was rewarded with a lopsided grin from Remington. “You too Miss Holt,” he replied as he wiped the sweat off his brow, glad his spur of the moment action had worked as he hated to think what might have happened if it hadn’t.</p><p>                                                *************************************</p><p>The next morning with the case successfully wrapped up, Remington and Laura made what they thought would be their last visit to Cranebrook Academy. “Mr Steele, Miss Holt I owe you a debt of gratitude, both on behalf of the whole school and on a personal level– you saved my life after all,” Principal Hamilton thanked them sincerely. “You’re very welcome Principal Hamilton – I’m just glad we were able to help,” Remington replied with a smile.</p><p>“So what will happen to the students who were getting their grades altered by Barry?” Laura asked.</p><p>“They’ll all be suspended and their grades amended back to what they should be. I just hope they’ve learnt their lesson that you can only achieve your goals if you put the hard work in – no matter how well off your parents might be,” the Principal replied seriously.</p><p>“And Brenda? Will she be able to return to school after she’s had the baby?” Remington asked with concern. “Yes well I‘ve spoken to her mother and we’ll be putting a program in place to allow her to resume her studies if she wants to and give her the support she needs.”</p><p>“Good to hear,” Remington stated, an idea started forming in his head as the Principal handed them a cheque to cover their fee.</p><p>“Actually I was wondering if I could ask one more favour of the two of you?” Principal Hamilton then asked as Remington and Laura both looked surprised, as they thought their work there was done.</p><p>“Well the junior prom is being held this Saturday night and we’re down a couple of teachers to chaperone so I was wondering if the two of you would be interested? I know a lot of the students have really enjoyed having you here and have actually learnt quite a bit from you, so it would give them the opportunity to say goodbye properly to you", the Principal proposed with a smile.</p><p>The detectives exchanged a glance then Laura said with a dimpled grin, “What do you say Mr Steele? One last stint as teachers?”</p><p>“Well I’m game if you are Miss Holt,” Remington replied with a lopsided grin of his own.</p><p>“I take it that’s a yes then?” Principal Hamilton asked as they both nodded. “Good - here’s the details. I’ll see you both on Saturday night.”</p><p>                                                                ****************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come Saturday night, Laura checked her hair and makeup for what seemed like the hundredth time while she waited for Remington to pick her up. ‘Get a grip Holt’ she told her reflection with a wry smile as she thought to herself she hadn’t felt this nervous since she was waiting for her date to pick her up on her own prom night.</p>
<p>When she heard a knock on the door she smoothed down her dress and took a breath then opened the door to reveal Mr Steele standing there decked out in a tuxedo, looking as debonair as ever. “Evening Laura,” he greeted her with a dazzling smile as he cast an appreciative glance over the form fitting white dress she was wearing. “Evening Mr Steele,” Laura replied with a dimpled smile of her own as she cast an appreciative glance over him as well and let him in. “You look beautiful Laura,” he stated as he stepped inside then pulled her into his arms for a kiss. “Thankyou. You don’t look so bad yourself,” Laura murmured as she responded enthusiastically to him, then after a little while reluctantly drew her lips away from his. “If we keep that up we’ll never get to the prom,” she stated with a rueful grin. Remington cocked an eyebrow at her mischievously and quipped, “And that would be such a bad thing?”</p>
<p>“No..but we did tell Principal Hamilton we’d be coming to the prom,” Laura reminded him. “A teacher’s work is never done eh?” Remington sighed as Laura nodded with a smile. “Seems that way.”</p>
<p>She then grabbed her purse and they headed down to the Auburn. As they drove along Remington asked, “So what exactly does this chaperoning require then?”.</p>
<p>“Well mainly making sure kids don’t spike the punch and checking dark corners to make sure they’re not getting up to too much mischief together,” Laura replied with a somewhat nostalgic expression as Remington retorted with a chuckle, “So being killjoys basically,” as Laura nodded with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Those dark corners do sound rather intriguing though,” Remington added as he gave her a meaningful look which Laura returned. ”Hmm they do don’t they?” she agreed, both of them thinking of the possibilities.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at Cranebrook they headed to the school hall which was filled with students dancing to the band that was playing and adorned with decorations. Students and faculty alike turned their heads as the attractive couple walked in together, especially since word had got out regarding their true identities. Principal Hamilton spied them as they came in and waved them over. “Mr Steele, Miss Holt – thankyou so much for coming,” he greeted them with a smile.</p>
<p>“Our pleasure Principal Hamilton,” Laura replied with a smile as Remington nodded and smiled as well. They chatted to the principal for a while, until Laura spied one of the school secretaries who had tried to flirt with Remington making a bee line for them. ”Fancy a dance Mr Steele?’ she asked as she nodded towards the crowded dancefloor and he grinned and nodded. “I do indeed Miss Holt. Please excuse us Principal Hamilton,” he stated politely as he guided Laura to the dance floor with a hand on the small of her back as the secretary watched on with disappointment.</p>
<p>Laura rested a hand on Remington’s shoulder as he took her other hand in his and gently pulled her into his arms. “So ‘Mr O’Leary’, do you think you’re going to miss teaching?’ she asked with a grin which was mirrored by Remington. “Well I won’t miss the early starts or trying to keep some of the little buggers under control,” he admitted a little ruefully then added, “but I must admit it was rather satisfying to impart some knowledge to those who actually wanted to learn something.” As he said this his eyes scanned the dance floor and he saw with happy surprise that Brenda was there dancing with one of the other more serious students from his Art History class, Charlie something or other, if he remembered correctly. He was glad to see that despite all the young girl was dealing with at the moment she was still able to go the prom and enjoy herself, especially since most of the other students who had been giving her a hard time had been banned from attending as part of their punishment for their involvement in the grade fixing scheme.</p>
<p>Laura followed his gaze and said to him with a smile, “That was a nice idea you had to give our case fee to Brenda. I’m glad she and her mother finally agreed to accept it.”</p>
<p>Remington nodded. “Me too. Well I figured they probably needed it more than we did, seeing as that little jerk Andrew is still refusing to do the right thing by her and help her out financially,” he stated as his jaw clenched a little. “Every child deserves a decent start to life,” he added adamantly as she nodded. “A cause close to your heart hey?’ Laura asked understandingly as she laid a hand over his heart. Words escaping him for the moment, he simply nodded with a grateful smile as he covered her hand with his own and pulled her a little closer.</p>
<p>Lost in their own little world they didn’t notice Brenda come up to them at first. “Excuse Mr O’Leary &amp; Miss Lord, sorry ..I mean Mr Steele &amp; Miss Holt,” the young girl corrected herself as the two of them momentarily focused their attention on her instead of each other. “No apology necessary Brenda,” Laura assured her with her a warm smile that was shared by Remington. “I just wanted to thank you both again for all you’ve done for me. My Mom and I would have struggled I think without your generous gift,” Brenda said gratefully.</p>
<p>“You’re very welcome – happy to help. Just look after that wee one of yours okay?” Remington replied kindly as she nodded and then spontaneously hugged both of them.  “I will  - thankyou both of you,” Brenda stated as she hurriedly wiped some tears away. “Now go and have some fun eh?” Remington urged her with a grin as she nodded then left them to their own devices again.</p>
<p>“Now speaking of having some fun..” Remington quipped with a devilish raise of an eyebrow as he went to pull Laura into his arms again. ”Hold that thought Mr Steele – I think I’ve spied a couple of instances where our chaperoning duties may be required,” Laura reminded him somewhat reluctantly as she nodded towards the teenage boy lurking suspiciously near the punch bowl who furtively pulled a bottle of something out from under his jacket and took a quick swig, and a bit further along, a young couple getting rather friendly in one of the corners of the room.</p>
<p>Remington let out a somewhat exasperated sigh as a rueful grin spread across his face. “Always the detective eh Laura? I thought this chaperoning gig was supposed to curtail the kids’ fun not ours,” he groused as Laura couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay, okay,” he conceded ruefully. “Do you want to tackle the adolescent drunk in the making or the young couple learning about the ‘birds and the bees’?”</p>
<p>“Hmm – I’ll take the couple, you go sort out the underage drinker,” Laura replied as Remington couldn’t help but think a little wryly to himself, ‘at least she’ll be putting the brakes on someone else for a change instead of me.”</p>
<p>He strode over to the young man standing near the punchbowl, who was trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. “Okay mate hand it over,” Remington to the teenager as he gave him a knowing look. The boy laughed nervously and replied, “Hand what over?”, trying to feign innocence.</p>
<p>“Whatever it is you’ve got stuffed in your jacket there and are thinking of spiking the punch with,” Remington stated in a no-nonsense fashion.  The boy hesitated for a moment debating what to do, so Remington added, “Listen if you hand it over I’m prepared to just forget about it and not report you to the Principal. But if you don’t, you leave with no choice but to report you I’m afraid. So what’s it going to be sunshine?”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” the boy relented as he pulled a small bottle of vodka out from under his jacket and reluctantly handed it to Remington who looked at the brand and quipped, “Well you’ve got taste I’ll give you that – that’s an excellent drop, but how about you leave it for a few more years eh?”</p>
<p>The boy scowled and muttered in response, “Man you oldies are boring. Didn’t you ever break any rules in your life?”</p>
<p>A rueful chuckle escaped Remington’s lips. “More than I would like to remember my young friend. Now a word to the wise - breaking the rules is often not all it’s cracked up to be and it can have some unintended consequences as well, believe you me. Over the last few years I’ve started to learn that doing things by the book can be quite satisfying as well, not to mention far less risky,“ he replied as his gaze automatically drifted to the woman who had given him this new perspective on life.</p>
<p>The boy looked at him dubiously before making a hasty exit into the crowd, leaving Remington shaking his head a little at how his life had been turned upside down in more ways than one by the complex, beguiling woman that was Miss Laura Holt.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Laura was experiencing some nostalgic memories of her own junior prom as she coughed conspicuously near the rather preoccupied young couple in order to get their attention. She couldn’t help the wry smile that crossed her face as she remembered Marty Klopman’s inexperienced fumblings and how much they contrasted with the experienced touch of the man who was her business partner, but who she knew she wanted to be partners with in every sense of the word. She snuck a glance at him as he dealt with the young boy at the punchbowl, and she suddenly found herself wondering what he would have been like as an adolescent boy and what he might have got up to. She found herself  suppressing a mischievous grin as she thought how different her high school experiences may have been if she had dated someone like him instead of the likes of Mary Klopman.</p>
<p>But then she had never met a man quite like Mr Steele – he was certainly one of a kind. And as she continued to watch him she realised that neither of them were adolescents anymore – they were two consenting adults who not only were very much attracted to each other but also cared for each other deeply. And as she observed the young couple in front of her who were still quite oblivious to her or anything but each other and instead were ‘living for the moment’, she knew that she could perhaps take a leaf out of their book. With that thought in mind she somewhat reluctantly interrupted them and suggested that perhaps they be a bit less enthusiastic with their public displays of affection.</p>
<p>Trying to hide a grin she left them then headed over to Remington. “I don’t know about you but I think we’ve fulfilled our duties tonight - what say we get out of here and leave it to the youngsters hey Mr Steele?” she suggested. “I think that’s an excellent idea Miss Holt,” he replied, as he was as keen to get out of there and spend some time alone with her as she was with him. They found Principal Hamilton and bade him farewell as he thanked them again, as did some of the students who had been in their respective classes. “Enjoy the rest of your night,” the Principal called out to them as they headed for the door. “Oh we will,” Laura replied as she gave Remington a promising look that brought a hopeful smile to his face as they walked out to the Auburn.</p>
<p>                                ***********************************************</p>
<p>When Laura directed Remington to take a turn-off before the one he would normally take to head to her loft, he shot her a quizzical look. “Taking a detour are we Miss Holt?” he asked curiously as Laura tried to hide the mischievous smile that was threatening to spread across her face. “Could be Mr Steele,” she replied cryptically.</p>
<p>“Care to enlighten me where?” Remington asked, thinking to himself, ‘Okay, I’ll bite.’</p>
<p>“Well let’s just say I thought it might be fitting for us to partake in a prom night tradition to close off our undercover stint as teachers,” Laura replied with an intriguing twinkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>“And what tradition might that be?”</p>
<p>“Well..it’s kind of a tradition for a couple to spend their first night together on prom night,” Laura replied with her best poker face on as she waited for his reaction.</p>
<p>Remington took his eyes off the road for a moment to give her a look that was both surprised yet delighted as he wondered at first if he had heard her right. He loosened his bow tie a little and cleared his throat then replied with a lopsided grin, “Ah I see. Well we wouldn’t want to upset tradition would we eh?”</p>
<p>“No indeed,” Laura replied with a dimpled grin of her own as her plans for the night began to unfold…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remington followed Laura’s directions to an upmarket hotel in Beverly Hills, at first a little hesitant to speak lest he break the spell that Laura appeared to be under. Laura snuck a glance in his direction as she found herself having to suppress a chuckle at his reaction to her announcement. “Cat got your tongue Mr Steele?” she asked with a smile as she tucked a strand of hair that had come loose in the breeze behind her ear. “No not at all Laura,” he assured her a little too hurriedly, trying to remain casual in light of this surprising turn of events, “I’m just concentrating on the road.”</p>
<p>“Uh, huh,” Laura replied, not at all convinced.</p>
<p>He was silent for a moment or two then asked as he tugged on an earlobe a little nervously, “So ah..am I to take it your high school prom night was your first time?”</p>
<p>Laura looked at him with some surprise at his rather personal question but then she realised there were as many mysteries in her past to him as there were in his to her. And given they were about to share more of themselves with each other than they ever had, she figured it was as good a time as any to share some of her past with him. A nostalgic smile crossed her face as she shook her head. “No it was sometime later,” she informed him as he raised a curious eyebrow at her, waiting for further details.</p>
<p>A dimpled smile crossed Laura’s face as the memories came flooding back to her. “I was eighteen – it was my freshman year at college,” she told him as Remington looked at her intently, wondering what it would have been like to be her first.</p>
<p>“So some college frat boy was your first eh? So tell me Laura was he a, what do you call it? A ‘jock’? Or was he some nerdy, intelligent type?” he asked with a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>“Neither actually,” Laura replied then went on, “Well he was intelligent but he wasn’t a frat boy.”</p>
<p>Remington looked at her curiously. “Well who was he then?”</p>
<p>“Remember the calc professor – the one the glasses worked with?” she replied with a mischievous gleam in her eye at the look on his face as he recalled her telling him about her calculus professor at college.</p>
<p>“You lost your virginity to some crusty old professor?” he asked incredulously, finding the thought somewhat abhorrent.</p>
<p>At that Laura couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh he wasn’t old – he was in his late twenties. He’d just completed his PhD – it was his first year of lecturing,” Laura explained as her grin got a bit wider.</p>
<p>“I think I would have preferred if he were some crusty old guy,” Remington retorted a little petulantly as Laura laughed at the slight pout on his face as she noticed him gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.</p>
<p>“And what made you set your sights on him to be your first?” he asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Oh a few things. He was charming, sophisticated, incredibly handsome – hmm, sounds like someone else I know,” she replied with a dimpled grin as she looked at him intently him then added, “And the other girls in 4 East bet me I couldn’t sleep with a guy before the week was out so I wanted to prove them wrong.”</p>
<p>Remington looked at her in shock. “You slept with him to win a bet??” Laura nodded and grinned at the look on his face. “Yes – but I also had a huge crush on him. And he was very sweet and caring, not to mention sexy,” she added as Remington looked decidedly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Oh I see,” he replied a little hurriedly. “So after you had this one night stand with him, didn’t that make things a bit awkward in class?” he inquired.</p>
<p>“Oh it wasn’t just a one night stand – we ‘spent time together’ shall we say for a few months actually. It was incredibly exciting, sneaking off to his apartment or wherever we wouldn’t be found out,” Laura informed him as he looked at her, even more shocked by her revelations.</p>
<p>“So you’re telling me you basically had an affair with your college professor when you were barely out of high school?” he asked incredulously, seeing a whole new side to her – this was definitely ‘wild, impetuous Laura’. She nodded and replied cheekily, “Let’s just say I got quite an education at college.”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Remington stated with a wry chuckle.</p>
<p>“So what about you Mr Steele? When was your first time?” she turned the tables on him as he looked a little uncomfortable and Laura found herself wondering what he would have been like as that wild teenage boy back on the streets of Brixton.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat a little awkwardly then admitted, “Well I was a little younger than you were.”</p>
<p>“And?” Laura persisted. “Come on fairs fair - I told you who my first time was with. Who was the lucky lady?”</p>
<p>Remington paused for a moment then said, “It was a girl I was rather fond of at the time. Anyway, that’s a story for another time eh?” as he turned the Auburn into the driveway of the hotel Laura had directed him to, rather glad for the interruption. “I’ll hold you to that Mr Steele,” Laura told him with a promising look as they got out of the car and Remington handed the keys to the valet. “Oh I’m sure you will,” he quipped with a lopsided grin, knowing her as he did.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I’d much rather concentrate on the here and now wouldn’t you?” Remington added as he gave her a meaningful look. “Yes I certainly would,” Laura replied with a dazzling smile which he returned. “Shall we then Miss Holt?” he asked as he nodded towards the entrance of the hotel. “Yes we shall Mr Steele,” Laura replied as she flashed him a look that had the desired effect, his lopsided grin getting even wider as he followed her inside.</p>
<p>Once she checked in and got the room key Laura closed her hand around it, firming her resolve. ‘No more fears Laura – it’s time to take a chance,’ she told herself determinedly as she turned around from the desk clerk to face Remington, who stood watching her, still not quite believing this was actually happening.</p>
<p>They walked in companionable silence to the elevators. While they waited, Remington turned to her and said, “Laura..I ah may end up kicking myself for this but.. are you sure this is what you want?”</p>
<p>Laura nodded with a reassuring smile. “The very fact of you caring enough to ask me that makes me even more sure,” she replied as she grabbed his hand and gave it an affectionate, grateful squeeze. Remington responded by lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it, their eyes meeting in silent agreement.</p>
<p>They took the elevator to the penthouse suite, Remington nodding in approval. “Nothing but the best eh?” he quipped in an effort to lighten the tension, both nervous &amp; sexual, that was sizzling between them. “Well there’s nothing wrong with doing things in style is there?” Laura replied with a smile. “No nothing at all,” Remington agreed with a twinkle in his blue eyes as Laura opened the door and they stepped inside.</p>
<p>They both took a moment to take in the luxurious, spacious suite, both of their eyes inevitably drawn to the king sized bed, the two of them momentarily feeling like it was their respective first times again. Remington then spied the champagne in a stand next to the bed. “Champagne?” he asked as he cocked a questioning eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“It’s a magnum,” Laura replied with a cheeky grin, in reference to the magnum he had bought her when they had first met. Remington grinned in reply as he also remembered that night very well.</p>
<p>“So...do you always do things on such a grand scale, Miss Holt?” he asked mischievously as he opened the bottle and poured them a glass each, recalling as he did so her asking him the same thing that night almost three years ago.</p>
<p>“Only when I’m aroused..,” Laura replied just as mischievously as she took a sip of the champagne, giving him the same response he had given her back then, the chemistry that had first simmered between them that night now burning white hot as she took a step towards him.</p>
<p>“With curiosity?” Remington queried as he also took a sip from his glass then put it down, his voice low as his intense gaze met hers and he took a step closer to her as well.</p>
<p>“Amongst other things,” Laura replied, her voice barely a whisper as she put her glass down then closed the remaining distance between them and brought her lips to his, making the first move as she had done in the monastery wine cellar some years before.</p>
<p>Remington returned the kiss with as much passion as had done in the wine cellar, the two of them not wanting to waste anymore time. When they finally drew apart momentarily to catch their breath, Remington paused for a moment as if he were waiting for something. “What’s wrong?” Laura asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“Nothing – I was just waiting for someone to start shooting at us or the phone to ring or something,” he quipped with a wry chuckle. At that Laura went to the phone and pulled it out of the socket with a grin. “Well that takes care of that,” she laughed, “and I’ve checked us in under Tracy Lord and Michael O’Leary so hopefully Mildred won’t be able to find us. And we’re too high up for anyone to start shooting at us.”</p>
<p>“Seems like you’ve thought of everything Miss Holt,” Remington stated as Laura nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t want any interruptions – not tonight,” she stated seriously as she rested a hand on his chest and he nodded in agreement. “My sentiments exactly,” he murmured as his lips found hers again, shrugging off his jacket and loosening his bowtie as he did so.</p>
<p>They just kissed for a while, both wanting to savour the moment now it had finally arrived, Remington setting Laura’s senses on fire with an intoxicating mix of tenderness and desire as she was having the same effect on him. He gently cupped one of her cheeks in his hand as Laura pressed herself against him, needing more. In response, Remington trailed a hand over the bare shoulder that her dress revealed, then down her back, needing to touch her as much as she needed to be touched.</p>
<p>He had lost count of how many women he had been with over the years, but none of them had affected him quite so much as Laura did. As he kissed and caressed her, finally doing all the things he’d dreamt of since first laying eyes on her almost three years ago, he knew it had been worth the wait.</p>
<p>In response to his explorations, Laura started some of her own, pulling off his bowtie and tossing it aside before she began unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off him, running a hand over his chest as she did so. “Lauuraa..,” he practically growled against her lips as her hand travelled lower over his stomach and brushed over his very evident arousal, bolder than she had ever been. “Yes Mr Steele?” she murmured with a seemingly innocent smile as he shook his head a little ruefully at her. He had always suspected that she would be more than a match for him when it came to lovemaking and she was certainly confirming that theory.  </p>
<p>A wry smile crossed his face as she called him ‘Mr Steele’. “Given the circumstances Laura, don’t you think “Mr Steele’ sounds a tad formal?” he asked as she nodded with a laugh. “Yes I guess it does,” she conceded. ”So what should I call you then?” she asked, wondering if he was finally going to reveal his real name to her.</p>
<p>“Well..I’ve grown quite accustomed to the name you gave me,” he confessed with a smile, not really wanting to get into another discussion about his real name as he didn’t have a bloody clue what it was. As if reading his mind and not wanting to spoil the mood by potentially getting into an argument, Laura simply nodded and replied, “Sounds good to me.. Remington,” the way she said his name in her lilting voice doing something to him he couldn’t quite explain.</p>
<p>Not being able to help himself Remington then planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, his tongue tickling the dappling of freckles that adorned it. Spurred on by Laura’s sigh he slowly pushed down the ruffled sleeve on her other arm, until the top of the dress was barely covering her breasts. He looked at her before he went any further, his eyes asking her permission as the heated look in Laura’s eyes gave him all the answer he needed.</p>
<p>Tantalisingly slowly he pulled the dress down, past her strapless bra and lower, his lips following it all the way down. The dress pooled at her feet as she stepped out of it, standing before him clad only in her undergarments. “Laura.. you are absolutely beautiful,” Remington murmured in appreciation as his eyes travelled over her, unable to wipe the lopsided smile off his face. In reply Laura reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, her eyes never leaving his, as Remington swallowed involuntarily, suddenly feeling a bit like the inexperienced youth he had once been. And his body’s reaction to her unveiling herself to him was as strong as it had ever been back when he was that horny young lad. But he also knew he was now a grown man with a wealth of experience under his belt when it came to pleasing a woman, and Laura was the woman he wanted to please above all others.</p>
<p>With that thought in mind he gently traced a trail across one of her collar bones then lower, as a moan of pleasure involuntarily escaped Laura’s lips. He took his time arousing her, lavishing one breast and then the other, as he slowly lowered her back on the bed.</p>
<p> His kisses trailed down to her stomach which trembled a little beneath his touch and her breath involuntarily caught in her throat when he continued his journey, removing her underwear and revealing  the mysteries of her body to him. As he began to caress her intimately, zeroing in on her most sensitive spot, Laura closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to let go, to feel rather than think. To trust this man who she had always been afraid to trust because in doing so she knew she was making herself vulnerable to him. But she now knew, what she suspected she had always known since the day he walked into her life, that somehow, some way, they were meant to be together, in every sense of the word.</p>
<p>As he caressed her, Laura also realised that he seemed to instinctively know how to touch her, how to make her feel things she had never felt with a man before, even Wilson or the calc professor for that matter. She could feel her climax rapidly building but she somehow found the self control to pull his head up and utter a single word in response to his somewhat puzzled look, “Together.”</p>
<p>He cocked a devillish eyebrow at her as he murmured, “You’re the boss,” as she flashed him a dimpled grin and retorted, “And don’t you forget it.” Embracing her ‘take charge’ moment Laura’s hands went to his belt buckle and undid it and his zipper with maddening slowness, enjoying the effect she was having on him as his eyes darkened with passion to a deep cobalt blue. When her hand found him he exhaled sharply, her touch threatening to send him over the edge already. Laura trailed her kisses down his neck, knowing full well the effect that would have on him, then murmured huskily in his ear as she gave him a sultry look, “Lose the pants.”</p>
<p>With a boyish grin Remington did as he was told, standing up to remove them. Laura’s gaze travelled over his wonderfully naked form as his had done to her, coming to rest on the proof of his arousal which certainly didn’t disappoint.  Seeing where her heated gaze was unashamedly focused and knowing neither of them could wait anymore, he rejoined her on the bed as Laura pulled him down to her.</p>
<p>Poised above her, Remington was suddenly overcome with emotion at the realization that Laura, the woman who had changed his life so much and who meant the world to him, was finally giving herself completely to him and he to her. “Laura..I..,” he struggled to find the words to express what he was feeling and as Laura looked up at him she saw in his eyes what she had been searching for all this time. What he had shown her through his actions time and time again, even if he couldn’t say the words.</p>
<p>And suddenly she realised the words didn’t matter – words could lie after all, in a way actions couldn’t. Her father had told her he loved her as had Wilson, and they had both left her. But this man, who had turned her life upside down but had also taught her so much about life, about love and about herself, had stayed with her. He had been there for her during one of the hardest times in her life when she had lost her house. He had put his wellbeing and even his life on the line numerous times to help her solve a case, for the good of her agency and more often than not, to protect her.</p>
<p>He had all the qualities she admired in a man - the very qualities she had given the imaginary Remington Steele she had invented - honesty, integrity, compassion, a desire to help others, as he had so ably demonstrated in their latest case. She had told him once that perhaps she had created an impossible role for anyone to play, but she knew the man who was now gazing at her with such love and desire was the embodiment of the name and role he had adopted as his own, and so much more.</p>
<p>She put a finger to his lips and whispered with an encouraging smile, “You don’t have to tell me – show me.” A lopsided grin crossed his face at how well she understood him, as he proceeded to show her in the best way he knew how just how much she meant to him. Laura’s body rose to meet his as he entered her. He brought his lips to hers as they started moving together, slowly at first but that was soon not enough for either of them. Laura wrapped her legs around him, urging him on as Remington readily complied, both of them rapidly reaching the peak of their pleasure together as they had wanted to, the two of them calling each other’s name in their shared ecstasy.</p>
<p>When they finally came back down to earth, Laura rested her head on Remington’s chest, the fast beating of his heart mirroring hers as he ran a hand up and down her back, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “That was..,” he went to say once his breathing returned to normal, searching for words adequate enough to describe it. “Incredible I think is the word you’re looking for,” Laura put in as she nestled into him as he nodded in agreement, “Indeed.”</p>
<p>“You know I think you went this whole case without one movie reference,” Laura stated with a smile as she ran a hand through the hair on his chest. “So I did,” Remington admitted with some surprise.</p>
<p>“Well I’ve got one for you,” Laura said as she raised her head to look at him and he pulled her closer to him and asked with a grin, “Oh really? And what’s that?”</p>
<p><em>“To Sir with Love</em>, <em>Sidney Poitier, Lulu, Columbia Pictures, 1967,” </em>Laura rattled off with a dimpled grin of her own as she brought her lips to his.</p>
<p>“Ah excellent reference Laura. Now.. how do you feel about a sequel?” Remington quipped as he raised a mischievous eyebrow at her, the two of them after having finally had a taste of each other, now only craving each other more.</p>
<p>“Well I’ve often found the sequel can be just as good as, if not better than the original. What say we put it to the test shall we?” Laura replied, her voice husky as she trailed a finger down one of his arms.</p>
<p>“I’d say you read my mind Laura,” Remington replied as he playfully flipped them over and they were soon engrossed in their own mysteries yet again…</p>
<p>                                                ********************************</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>